Elevé par des dragons
by Eivia
Summary: Traduction de Raised by Dragons par orphan account. Sur la route menant aux Monts de Fer, Belladonne meurt en couches après s'être réfugiée dans le royaume dévasté d'Erebor. Son fils, Bilbon, est élevé par Smaug. Quand Thorin et sa Compagnie arrivent à Erebor pour reprendre leur maison, ils découvrent avec surprise qu'un hobbit y vit déjà.
1. Cambrioleur

Belladonne était frigorifiée. Ses membres étaient glacés et, sans l'enfant qu'elle portait, elle se serait laissée mourir depuis longtemps.

Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était enceinte lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Fondombe mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas arrêter. Elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir atteint les Monts de Fer. Elle devait continuer, elle n'avait pas le temps d'attendre. Mais la douleur dasn son estomac était trop forte à supporter, la bise mortellement froide fouettait sa peau et la nuit avançait, sombre et terrifiante. La pleine lune brillait dans le ciel mais ne l'éclairait pas assez pour lui montrer le chemin.

Elle rampa sur le côté de la Montagne, glissant et trébuchant sur la roche qui lacérait la peau de ses genoux, dans l'espoir de trouver une crevasse ou une grotte dans laquelle s'abriter.

Heureusement, après avoir passé un long moment à tâter les crêtes des rochers, elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. L'entrée d'un tunnel qui menait profondément à l'intérieur de la Montagne. Elle rampa dedans, soulagée de pouvoir se protéger de la tempête qui faisait rage dehors et elle s'enfonça dans le tunnel. Encore et encore.

Elle poursuivit son chemin à tâtons un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive des éclats de lumière en face d'elle et plus elle se rapprochait, plus les lumières se faisaient plus fortes.

Et enfin, quand elle atteignit enfin la sortie du tunnel, elle se retrouva dans une salle pour le moins stupéfiante. Des monceaux d'or, d'argent et de pierres précieuses tapissaient le sol, empilés si hauts que Belladonne était certaine qu'ils devaient toucher le plafond qu'elle ne voyait pas.

Un trésor. Quel spectacle ! Mais plus qu'un spectacle, c'était une vue extrêmement effrayante. Car avec ce trésor se trouvait... une bête.

Une grande et grosse bête dorée aux longues griffes, à la queue interminable et au museau plus grand que son smial à Hobbitebourg.

-Un visiteur, déclara une faible voix sifflante comme celle d'un serpent qui instaura une vague de crainte dans son estomac.

Elle serra son ventre. Les yeux de la créature s'ouvrirent, révélant deux sublimes iris dorés. Les pupilles dilatées fixèrent son ventre rond.

-Deux, en fait, si je ne me trompe pas.

-Je vous en prie, implora Belladonne, elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour être brûlée vive par un dragon, elle avait vécu des choses bien pires que celles-là - ce qui n'était pas vrai mais là n'était pas la question. Je...

Mais la douleur qui la tiraillait fut si forte qu'elle manqua de s'évanouir. Elle cria et tomba à genoux. Ce n'était pas le moment pour que cela arrive mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher. La créature ne fit aucun geste pour la manger, ce dont elle fut reconnaissante. Elle se traîna sur l'or jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se reposer contre un gros tas empilé.

-Tu ne vas pas y survivre, déclara la bête d'une voix neutre. C'est certain.

Belladonne le savait déjà. Les douleurs avaient commencé et jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal de toute sa vie.

-Je vous en prie, répéta-t-elle, même si elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle espérait de la créature.

-Je ne le tuerai pas, promit la bête, ce qui enleva une partie du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, alors que la créature fit une pause. Et je ne te tuerai pas non plus. Tu le feras toute seule.

Belladonne poussa un nouveau cri, martyrisée par la douleur qui tiraillait son corps. Elle se sentait complètement déchirée.

-Sacquet, réussit-elle à prononcer en retombant sur le tas d'or. Il s'appellera Bilbon Sacquet.

-Bilbon, répéta la bête, son chuchotement retentissant dans toute la pièce. Sacquet.

Et elle cria encore.

/

Bilbon n'avait jamais connu aucune autre créature, auparavant. A part Smaug, bien sûr, mais le dragon et Bilbon se doutaient qu'ils devaient y avoir bien d'autres créatures sur cette terre. Et bien plus que cela. En revanche, Smaug lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait plus de dragons.

Oh bien sûr, il y avait d'autres créatures. Des ents, des elfes, des nains et des orques. Il lisait les livres restés intacts dans la bibliothèque de la Montagne pour en apprendre plus sur le monde. La bibliothèque appartenait initialement aux nains qui vivaient dans la Montagne avant l'attaque de Smaug. Au début, il pensait être lui-même un nain mais Smaug lui avait assuré qu'il n'était pas une de ces viles créatures.

-J'en ai vu beaucoup le jour où j'ai pris cet endroit à l'aide de mes flammes, avait-il dit. Et tu n'en es certainement pas un.

La première fois que Bilbon s'était vu lui-même, il avait sept ans. Il parcourait les niveaux supérieurs de la Montagne, là où les salles étaient en bon état, et avait déniché un miroir. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que Smaug appelait l'objet. Lorsqu'il avait vu son reflet, il avait poussé un cri et s'était réfugié dans la salle du trésor.

Smaug, qui avait une surprenante et éternelle patience pour Bilbon, lui avait soigneusement expliqué qu'il n'avait vu que son reflet.

Comme Bilbon se trouvait quelque peu différent des tableaux déchirés et lacérés accrochés dans les salles abandonnées, il se dit que Smaug avait raison. Ses oreilles étaient pointues, son nez petit et légèrement retroussé au bout, ses yeux grands et ronds, ses pieds longs et larges. Tout son corps était clair et lisse, hormis ses pieds. Il ne pouvait pas voir son dos mais quand il le touchait, il ne sentait aucun poil. Les miroirs avaient été une grande découverte. Car avant, il n'avait jamais vu son visage. Bien sûr, au début, il avait eu peur, mais avec le temps, il s'y était habitué. Voir son reflet lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être aussi seul que ça.

Inutile de dire que Bilbon ne savait même pas à quelle race il appartenait - cette race devait avoir des pieds semblables aux siens, ce qui était pour le moins étrange.

Alors, lorsqu'il entendit des voix dans le tunnel se disputer, il fut à la fois terrifié et terriblement curieux. Les voix flottaient dans l'air, résonnant jusqu'au tunnel, s'entrechoquant sur les murs pour venir jusqu'à ses oreilles. Au début, il crut que c'était peut-être des oiseaux qui, une fois, étaient entrés dans la Montagne, au grand dam de Smaug. Habituellement, il se serait fait un plaisir de les rôtir mais Bilbon l'avait supplié de les épargner car il adorait les oiseaux.

Mais les sons redoublèrent et il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une petite grive. Il se glissa à l'entrée du tunnel et se pencha vers la sortie pour comprendre les mots qui résonnaient sur les murs.

-Nous sommes arrivés jusque-là, nous ne pouvons pas faire marche arrière ! affirma une voix.

-Oui, admit une autre voix. Mais comment on tue un dragon ?

Ces mots lui glacèrent le sang. Ils étaient là pour tuer Smaug, son tuteur et protecteur, Smaug, qui l'avait nourri, raconté des histoires et appris à parler.

Smaug était en ce moment en train de dormir profondément, enterré sous un gros tas d'or et, bien qu'il était grand et intrépide, Bilbon avait l'impression qu'il était la créature la plus vulnérable qui soit.

Bilbon savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose.

-Nous devons trouver le passage, argua une troisième voix douce, logique et raisonnable que Bilbon aurait trouvé réconfortante si il ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient. La prophétie dit qu'il sera révélé au clair de lune pour ceux qui le cherchent.

Bilbon connaissait le tunnel. Il était à mi-chemin de la sortie. Smaug lui avait même dit qu'il s'était révélé à sa mère, ce qui avait sauvé la vie de son enfant, même si cela n'avait pas sauvé la sienne. Il était long, sinueux et menait droit au bord de la Montagne où un chemin avait discrètement été tracé. Il avait toujours été caché et, jusqu'à maintenant, Bilbon n'avait jamais eu de raison de le craindre. Personne ne passait jamais trop près de la Montagne et si jamais cela arrivait, alors ils faisaient tout pour la dépasser très vite en espérant ne pas réveiller le dragon.

-Alors, nous camperons jusqu'à la nuit tombée, décida une nouvelle voix pleine d'autorité qui ne souffrait aucun argument.

En l'entendant, Bilbon sentit soudain son estomac se nouer, ce qui était... étrange. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. C'était comme une corde qui l'attirait vers cette voix. Il voulait l'écouter encore mais celui qui avait cette voix ne parla plus.

Bilbon entendit des bruits : des cliquetis tombant au sol et la conversation devint un peu plus légère.

-Alors, on mange quoi ce soir ?

L'estomac de Bilbon grogna à cette question. Il vivait d'oiseaux et de lapins qu'il trouvait dans le bois qui se trouvait non loin de la Montagne. Parfois, il avait même assez de chance pour attraper un cerf. Smaug les cuisait avec son feu et, une fois que Bilbon avait pris sa part, le dragon mangeait les os et tout ce qu'il en restait, ses dents crissant sous les bouchées.

Il avait lu dans l'un des nombreux livres qu'il avait dévoré qu'autrefois, la Montagne était bordée de nombreuses forêts vertes et luxuriantes avec une faune en abondance. Le sol était jonché de fleurs et de plantes aux formes et couleurs diverses. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu de la verdure. De l'herbe poussait sur un coin de la Montagne et quelques forêts avaient tenté de repousser après que les flammes aient embrasé la terre il y a de cela de nombreuses années. Mais il n'avait jamais vu une véritable forêt. L'idée était fort séduisante et Bilbon se mit à rêver d'une aventure.

Smaug lui avait dit de faire attention aux étrangers, bien sûr - non qu'il y en ait déjà eu auparavant - mais Bilbon était beaucoup trop curieux pour tout simplement les ignorer. Ces visiteurs, quels qu'ils soient, étaient une menace potentielle. Et une menace est une menace, peu importe le degré. Il était obligé de chercher plus d'informations, après tout. Smaug était celui qui l'avait protégé quand il était enfant et qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait.

Smaug était la seule famille qu'il ait jamais eu, hormis la petite tombe où sa mère était enterrée. Celui qui voulait faire du mal à Smaug voulait aussi lui en faire et il ne pouvait pas permettre une telle chose.

Alors, il parcourut le reste du tunnel en prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit et regarda silencieusement à travers l'entrée cachée.

Il y avait treize personnes, de grandes créatures solidement et fermement bâties, habillées de vêtements lourds et épais et chaussés de bottes tout aussi lourdes et épaisses. Bilbon portait lui-même des vêtements semblables qu'il avait trouvé sous les décombres.

Bilbon pensait que, comme ils étaient là pour tuer le dragon, il devait s'agir de nains. Smaug avait toujours dit que les nains étaient les seuls assez stupides pour penser être capables de vaincre un dragon. Les seules images qu'il connaissait des nains étaient celles qu'il avait vu sur les tableaux en lambeaux mais il notait déjà quelques ressemblances avec les nouveaux venus.

Smaug avait raison. Ils ne lui ressemblaient pas. Ils étaient forts et musclés là où Bilbon était souple et rond. Leurs oreilles étaient arrondies alors que les siennes étaient pointues et leurs pieds semblaient étonnamment fragiles. Bilbon était incapable de porter les bottes qu'il avait trouvées, pensant que ce serait bien trop douloureux.

Ils n'étaient peut-être pas comme lui mais peut-être savaient-ils ce qu'il était. Cette pensée était excitante. Il les vit poser leurs outils par terre et discuter entre eux.

Certains étaient très grands ou gros, d'autres petits et minces. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'ils étaient tous de la même race. Leurs cheveux avaient une teinte que Bilbon n'avait jamais vu avant. Certains étaient aussi dorés que les écailles de Smaug, d'autres bruns comme la terre et il y en avait même qui avait des cheveux noirs comme l'eau la nuit.

Il commençait à faire sombre maintenant mais ils n'allumèrent pas de feu. Ce que Bilbon trouva - avec réserve - très intelligent. Si ils étaient là pour tuer le dragon, ils ne devaient en aucun cas l'avertir de leur présence. Bientôt, la lune se lèverait, révélant le passage, et Bilbon devait tout faire pour empêcher que cela arrive.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ?

Le plus gros des nains - qui avait une couleur de cheveux que Bilbon ne pouvait pas nommer - sortit quelque chose de son sac et en passa à ses camarades.

De la nourriture.

Bilbon n'avait rien avalé depuis le petit-déjeuner, alors cette vue cruelle et injuste le fit grandement souffrir. Il pensa, très brièvement, à se montrer. Après tout, il ne semblait pas être des gens mauvais. Ils riaient et plaisantaient, même si ils semblaient quelque peu stressés. Mais il se ravisa.

Il n'avait jamais vu des gens interagir entre eux. Il n'était pas un expert dans les relations avec les autres alors il préférait ne pas prendre le risque.

Cette nourriture lui semblait très appétissante. Il pouvait peut-être se faufiler et en prendre un peu.

Il était très discret : Smaug lui avait appris à être aussi léger qu'un courant d'air. Les nains lui tournaient tous le dos et personne ne surveillait le sac. Il pourrait...

Lorsque son estomac grogna bruyamment, il prit sa décision. Il se glissa hors de l'entrée cachée et rampa vers les autres.

-Je dis juste, déclara un joyeux nain qui avait quelque chose d'étrange sur la tête. Que l'idée de me faire brûler vif ne me plaît pas vraiment. Il nous faut un plan.

-Je pensais qu'on en avait fait un sur le chemin ? répliqua le gros nain court sur pattes, celui qui avait les cheveux d'une couleur indescriptible pour Bilbon - peut-être comme le feu ou le soleil couchant. On a bien réfléchi avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Bilbon était proche maintenant. Tellement proche. Sa main se glissa dans le sac et en sortit une tranche d'une viande qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Elle était froide mais les autres semblaient l'apprécier, alors Bilbon l'aimerait sans doute aussi.

Le plus gros nain se trouvait non loin de lui et lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'oeil vers lui, il se figea. Il avait des poils sur le visage. En fait, ils en avaient tous, sauf un. Bilbon trouvait ça pour le moins bizarre. Il n'avait jamais eu de poils sur son visage. La plupart avaient des poils très longs, allant de leurs lèvres supérieures jusqu'à pendre sous leurs mentons.

Bilbon se déplaça lentement en emportant la nourriture.

-Eh bien, nous allons trouver un plan, rétorqua le nain au nez et aux cheveux pointus, alors qu'il se trouvait près de l'entrée pour aller dire à Smaug ce qu'il avait trouvé. Et nous trouverons la bête et l'abattrons !

Les autres applaudirent, la bouche pleine de nourriture, et Bilbon ressentit une douleur à cette pensée. Son hoquet de stupeur fut suffisamment fort pour que l'étrange nain - qui avait quelque chose sur la tête - jette un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule vers lui.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

-Par Mahal ! s'exclama le nain en se levant d'un coup, attirant l'attention des autres.

Bilbon sut que, maintenant, il lui était impossible de reprendre le passage. Pas si il voulait protéger Smaug. Il devait trouver un autre moyen.

-Qui êtes-vous, au nom des Valar ?

Bilbon ne répondit pas. Il courut le long du chemin raide et étroit qui menait à la naissance de la Montagne. Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Alors, il perçut le bruit de lourdes bottes crissant sur la terre, et des voix crier.

Il continua à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, encore, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le pied de la Montagne. Il s'élança alors vers les arbres pour se cacher. Il avait toujours été très doué pour l'escalade. Il avait l'habitude de grimper sur les piles d'or et était tombé plus d'une fois lorsqu'il était plus jeune et il se serait sans doute plus d'une fois rompu le cou si Smaug ne l'avait pas rattrapé par la queue pour le poser doucement par terre.

Il grimpa sur l'arbre le plus haut qu'il put trouver, priant pour que les feuilles clairsemées suffisent à le cacher. Les nains atteignirent rapidement le bas de la Montagne.

-Vous le voyez ? demanda le seul nain dont le visage n'avait pas de barbe.

-Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin.

-Séparons-nous, ordonna le nain effrayant. Nous pouvons couvrir plus de terrain si on fouille par deux.

Le plus gros nain fut le dernier à atteindre les arbres, le visage rouge et à bout de souffle. Bilbon se sentit coupable de les avoir fait courir.

-J'ai regardé dans mon sac.

-Et ? demanda un autre.

-Et il n'y a plus de viande.

-Alors, on a un cambrioleur sur les bras.

Bilbon ne savait pas ce que voulait dire ce mot mais il ne l'aimait pas. La voix qui avait parlé était celle pleine d'autorité qu'il avait entendu dans le tunnel. Le nain était à l'exacte image de sa voix. Ferme, majestueux, mais avec un côté sombre. Tout à fait charmant, pour être honnête. Bilbon ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non qu'il pense ça. Ce sentiment d'attirance revint plus vivement et il dut résister à l'envie de sauter de l'arbre pour se révéler.

Cette étrange sensation flottait à nouveau dans son estomac et il était certain que ça ne pouvait pas être bon, même si elle était agréable.

Bilbon resta là où il était jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient tous suffisamment éloignés. Il descendit lentement avec une calme assurance puis s'empressa de remonter l'étroit chemin. Lorsqu'il atteignit leur camp, il hésita, se demandant si il devait prendre plus de choses. Mais il n'avait pas le temps et il se sentait bien assez coupable comme ça. Il sortit la viande de sa poche et la remit dans le sac avant de disparaître dans le tunnel pour trouver Smaug.


	2. Dharginh

-Tu restes ici, ordonna Smaug. C'est compris ? Tu serais en danger si tu sortais.

Bilbon acquiesça.

-Mais où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

Au moment où Bilbon lui avait parlé des nains, Smaug avait paniqué. Enfin, "paniqué" n'était peut-être pas le mot qui convenait. Les dragons ne paniquent pas. Ils se mettent en colère, certes, mais ils ne paniquent pas.

Préoccupé était un mot plus approprié.

-Je vais détruire une fois pour toute le Coeur de la Terre, déclara Smaug en resserrant ses griffes autour de la gemme bleu pâle qui scintillait à la lumière du feu, une pierre que Bilbon avait toujours trouvé étrange, le trésor d'Erebor et de la famille royale, d'après ce qu'il avait lu dans les livres qui en parlaient souvent. C'est ce qui les attire ici. C'est ce qui les empoisonne.

-Et si il n'est plus là ? questionna Bilbon.

-Alors le poison aura disparu, répondit simplement Smaug.

Bilbon se tut un long moment avant de parler à nouveau.

-Mais eux, ils ne partiront pas.

-Non.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire à ce sujet.

-Mais tu vas revenir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Bilbon d'un ton désespéré.

-Reste à l'intérieur, se contenta de dire Smaug.

Ses ailes s'étirèrent, faisant voler un tas d'or.

Bilbon le regarda disparaître de la salle du trésor, crachant du feu sur la pierre qui finit en cendres, se rendant probablement vers le sud, vers les Terres Brunes.

Il était seul. Terriblement seul.

Il eut des nouvelles plus tard, alors qu'il espionnait le groupe de nains près de l'entrée. Ils restaient silencieux la plupart du temps, observant le point où ils avaient vu Smaug voler quelques heures plus tôt. Smaug avait négligé de les chasser, peut-être trop empressé à se débarasser du Coeur de la Terre.

Le nain avec quelque chose d'étrange sur la tête revint en agitant un bout de papier.

-Munûnel, dit-il, un mot que Bilbon avait déjà lu avant mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire. Des nouvelles de Lacville par munûnâl.

Maintenant, Bilbon comprenait. Un messager lui avait remis une lettre.

Il avait déjà entendu parler de messagers dans de grandes histoires épiques où ils annonçaient la nouvelle de grandes victoires jusqu'à l'Extrême-Pôle de la Terre du Milieu. La plupart du temps, ce messager était un oiseau, parfois une grive mais souvent un corbeau : un Bâhzundush.

La note fut remise au nain à la chevelure noire, celui pour qui Bilbon ressentait une attirance. Il lut les mots d'un regard incrédule.

-La bête est morte ! annonça l'effrayant nain en lisant par-dessus son épaule.

Ces mots frappèrent Bilbon en plein coeur. Ce n'était pas possible. Un murmure parcourut le groupe.

-Morte, murmura Bilbon en serrant les murs du tunnel jusqu'à tomber à genoux par terre. Non.

-Morte ? répéta une des voix.

-Il a été tué à Lacville, expliqua l'effrayant nain en continuant sa lecture. Bard le Batelier l'a abattu à l'aide d'une flèche !

Bilbon n'aimait pas le nom de ce Bard le Batelier.

-La montagne est à nous, déclara le nain aux cheveux noirs qui, d'après Bilbon, devait être le chef, en se retournant pour lever les yeux vers les hauts murs de pierre.

-Oui, en effet, admit l'effrayant nain en lui mettant une tape sur l'épaule. On peut essayer de se faufiler à travers ce qui reste de l'entrée. Et Thorin, Rayad, pourra s'asseoir sur le trône comme il était destiné à l'être. Comme tes ancêtres l'ont fait.

Bilbon se blottit dans le tunnel, se sentant vide et seul alors qu'il entendait les autres discuter et remballer leurs affaires.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il fut vraiment seul - et cette fois, il était vraiment tout seul - qu'il laissa ses larmes couler.

/

Il retourna dans la salle du trésor une fois ses larmes séchées, le corps encore tremblant de peur et de chagrin. Il se cacha derrière l'un des tas d'or. Ils viendraient sans doute ici d'abord, pour voir ce qu'ils avaient gagné.

Bientôt, il entendit des pas et une partie de conversation résonna jusqu'à ses oreilles.

-Thorin, dit une première voix. Tu penses que je pourrais réutiliser ma Barkith ?

Barkith, La Hache de Jeunesse. Bilbon avait lu beaucoup de noms. Les nains avaient des noms pour chaque étape de leur vie. Bilbon se demanda comment ils l'appelleraient. Peut-être Ishuke. Ça semblait approprié : le Lâche. Il était lâche de se cacher ici. Si il était fort comme les guerriers qu'il avait lu dans les livres, il se lèverait et se battrait. Mais Bilbon ne savait pas se battre et il avait très, très peur.

Vite, il jeta un coup d'oeil vers les escaliers pour trouver deux nains. Le premier était le grand avec une expression terrifiante sur son visage sévère. Il semblait toujours l'arborer dans n'importe quelle situation. Le second s'était arrêté sue l'escalier et observait le trésor. C'était le brun qui l'avait appelé cambrioleur. Bilbon était certain que c'était une insulte.

Le dénommé Thorin leva les yeux au ciel. En tout cas, Bilbon pensait que c'était ce qu'il faisait.

-Tu n'es plus si jeune, Dwalin, dit-il. Et maintenant, tu es Seigneur, tout comme moi. Alors, peut-être qu'un autre nom te conviendrait mieux, Uzbad ?

Seigneur. Ceux qui dirigeaient.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ça, grogna Dwalin en fronçant les sourcils. Ça semble tellement... pondéré.

Thorin éclata de rire et le corps de Bilbon frémit à ce son. Plus ses yeux s'abaissaient en parcourant du regard les montagnes d'or, plus il se cachait derrière.

-Penses-tu que l'Arkenstone soit ici ? demanda alors le nain.

A ces mots, le dénommé Dwalin sembla se renfrogner.

-Quelle importance ? répliqua-t-il. Cette chose est toxique. Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait à Thror...

-C'est le Joyau de la Montagne. Un symbole.

-Il va t'empoisonner toi et tous ceux que tu aimes, argua Dwalin d'une voix ferme. Ne te surestime pas.

Cela ne sembla pas plaire à Thorin mais il préféra laisser tomber.

Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Il devait sortir de là, maintenant, sans quoi ils le trouveraient. Et Mahal seul sait ce qu'ils lui feraient si cela arrivait.

Il pourrait s'enfuir. Sauter et courir. Sortir de cette salle et se réfugier dans le passage secret. Il pourrait continuer et aller... eh bien, quelque part. Il pourrait essayer de trouver ces collines verdoyantes dont il avait rêvé.

Il réussit à se mettre debout, les genoux faibles et les jambes tremblantes, prêt à détaler du tas d'or. Mais au premier pas, la faim prit le dessus. Sa vision devint flou et il fut pris de vertiges.

Puis il s'effondra.

-Il a l'air malade, dit une voix, perçant les ténèbres qui l'environnaient.

-On dirait qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis un certain temps, soupira une autre. Si j'en savais plus sur sa race, cela m'aiderait à mieux comprendre sa physiologie. Peut-être pourrions-nous demander aux Elfes...

-Les bouffeurs de feuilles, s'exclama une voix qui lui était familière.

-Si ils le connaissent, acheva la première voix.

-Ça ne va pas plaire à Thorin, grogna une voix.

-Si cela sauve une vie, alors je me moque bien que cela mette en colère notre nouveau Roi.

-Oin...

-Non, je ne veux rien entendre à ce sujet.

-Oin...

-Mon devoir en tant que guérisseur l'emporte sur mon devoir envers la Compagnie, vous le savez bi...

-Oin ! s'écria l'autre voix, clairement irritée.

-Quoi ? demanda le dénommé Oin.

-Il se réveille.

-Oh, vous m'entendez, mon petit ?

Bilbon sentit quelqu'un se pencher au-dessus de lui. Sa tête le faisait douloureusement souffrir.

-Hum.

-Est-ce une langue ou un gémissement de douleur ? demanda quelqu'un d'autre.

Bilbon réussit à ouvrir les yeux et les regarda.

-Où suis-je ? demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien, vous êtes dans notre infirmerie, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste, répondit Oin. Comment allez-vous...?

-D'où venez-vous, petit elfe ? coupa le terrifiant nain en s'avançant.

-Elfe ? répéta Bilbon en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis un elfe ?

Les nains échangèrent un regard.

-D'où venez-vous ? demanda une nouvelle fois l'effrayant nain.

Dwalin. Bilbon se souvint alors qu'il s'appelait Dwalin.

-Eh bien, je viens d'ici, bien sûr, souffla Bilbon en essayant de s'asseoir correctement.

-Non, rétorqua le troisième nain qui s'avança afin que Bilbon puisse le voir. Où habitez-vous ?

-Ici, insista Bilbon.

Il soupira encore.

-Où êtes-vous né ? demanda alors le vieux nain penché sur lui.

-Ici, redit une troisième fois Bilbon en soufflant bruyamment. Vous êtes des nains, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit celui qui lui faisait peur.

-Mais vous ne savez pas ce que je suis ? questionna désespérément Bilbon.

Il semblait que ses espoirs soient déçus. Qu'est-ce qu'il était ? Peut-être un elfe, un très petit elfe ? Etait-ce déjà arrivé ? Il n'avait jamais lu pareille chose avant.

-Vous non ? demanda le jeune nain.

Bilbon secoua la tête. Smaug ne l'avait pas su non plus. Il s'assit en se tournant, de façon à ce que ses jambes se balancent d'un côté du lit.

-Si vous êtes d'ici, comment se fait-il que vous parliez le westron ?

-Smaug me l'a appris, avoua Bilbon en regardant le vieux nain.

-Smaug ? répéta-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

-Et grâce aux livres, ajouta tardivement Bilbon.

-Vous êtes allé à la bibliothèque ? comprit Dwalin.

-Oui, acquiesça Bilbon.

-Et elle est toujours intacte ?

-Oui, une bonne partie, répondit Bilbon en haussant les épaules. Un grand nombre de livres sont endommagés mais toujours lisibles.

-Les escaliers qui y mènent sont brisés, nota Dwalin d'une voix neutre.

-Il y a d'autres chemins, annonça Bilbon.

Il les avait trouvés quand il était plus jeune. Il n'avait pas de mal à grimper sur les rochers escarpés et il connaissait tous les passages secrets. Il pouvait aisément se rendre dans n'importe quel endroit de la Montagne, peut-être même les yeux fermés.

Dwalin grogna et se tourna vers les autres.

-Quelqu'un devrait dire à Thorin que le cambrioleur est réveillé.

-Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, intervint Bilbon en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas quelque chose de bien.

-C'est le cas, convint Dwalin.

-Eh bien, j'ai un nom, je vous signale, poursuivit Bilbon. Et je ne suis pas un Cambrioleur, peu importe ce que ça veut dire.

-Là, vous avez tort, rétorqua Dwalin. C'est exactement ce que vous êtes. Vous nous avez volé, alors vous êtes un cambrioleur.

-Eh bien, vous, vous êtes effrayant mais je ne vous appelle pas pour autant..., déclara Bilbon en mettant ses mains sur les hanches avant de s'arrêter pour réfléchir au mot qu'il cherchait. Dharginh, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune nain éclata de rire bien qu'ils semblaient tous surpris qu'il connaisse un mot de leur langue.

-Là, il marque un point, Monsieur Dwalin.

Dwalin ne dit rien mais Bilbon crut voir l'espace d'un instant ses lèvres esquisser un minuscule sourire. Le vieux nain aux cheveux gris se mit à faire des choses étranges, observant curieusement Bilbon.

-Vustur..., murmura-t-il sans doute à lui-même.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous en train de me toucher ? s'écria Bilbon en tressaillant sous les mains froides du nain avant de s'écarter.

-C'est un guérisseur, expliqua le nain blond.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Bilbon qui n'avait rien lu à ce sujet.

-Eh bien..., commença le nain avant de se taire. Il guérit.

-Je fais en sorte que les gens malades ne le soient plus, développa le guérisseur.

-Quel est votre nom ? demanda alors le jeune nain.

-Et vous, quel est le vôtre ? répliqua Bilbon.

-Je m'appelle Fili. Voici Dwalin, répondit le nain avec un sourire en posant une main sur l'épaule de Dwalin avant de faire un signe vers l'autre nain. Et lui, c'est Oin. Et vous ?

-Bilbon Sacquet, déclara-t-il avant de s'arrêter. Je crois.

-Vous croyez ? répéta Fili en fronçant les sourcils.

-On m'a dit que c'était mon nom mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Mais c'est comme ça que je m'appelle et que Smaug m'a toujours appelé alors j'imagine que c'est mon nom.

-Peut-être que vous feriez bien de nous raconter entièrement votre histoire, mon garçon, conseilla alors Oin en tapotant son genou.

Personne ne lui avait jamais tapoté le genou. C'était un peu inquiétant mais également étrangement réconfortant.

Alors, Bilbon leur raconta. Il leur raconta l'histoire que Smaug lui avait dite. Une nuit, sa mère avait rampé dans la Montagne, enceinte, cherchant un abri pour se protéger de la tempête et était morte en couches, donnant naissance à Bilbon et depuis, Smaug avait veillé sur lui. Il l'avait nourri, élevé, soigné et protégé.

Et maintenant, Smaug était mort. Et Bilbon n'avait personne au monde, à part ces étrangers qui ne semblaient guère être ravis de sa présence.

-Je n'ai jamais vu personne d'autre avant, ajouta-t-il après avoir fini son histoire. Maintenant, j'ai vu des nains mais ni homme ni elfe. Il n'y avait que Smaug et moi.

-Il pourrait être utile après avoir vécu ici pendant si longtemps, finit par dire Dwalin. Vous savez vous déplacer ici ? Avec ces ruines ?

Bilbon hocha la tête.

-Mais oncle Thorin a grandi ici. Et vous aussi, rappela Fili.

-Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui connaisse bien la Montagne, telle qu'elle est désormais, et pas comme elle était avant. Il y a beaucoup de salles qui se sont effondrées, de nombreux passages écroulés. Nous devons aller là où il n'y a pas de risque. Vous pouvez nous aider.

Bilbon aimait l'idée de leur venir en aide. Cela voulait dire qu'ils n'allaient pas le tuer. Pour le moment.

 **Notes :**

 **-Munûnel : Messages de tous les messages (très grande nouvelle)  
-munûnâl : le messager (l'oiseau)  
-Bâhzundush : Corbeau  
-Rayad : Héritier du Trône  
-Ishuke : Craintif  
-Barkith : Hache de Jeunesse  
-Uzbad : Seigneur  
-Dharginh : Dame Troll  
-Vustur : en bonne santé **


	3. Nadab

Bilbon fit la connaissance du nain qui avait cette étrange chose sur la tête - en réalité, il s'appelait Bofur et la chose s'avéra être un chapeau.

-Ça vous tient chaud, expliqua Bofur en l'enlevant pour le mettre sur la tête de Bilbon. Votre tête et vos oreilles. Vous pouvez aussi en porter pour vous protéger du soleil mais ceux-là n'ont pas autant de laine que le mien.

Bilbon le mit sur sa tête... et, immédiatement, ne vit plus rien.

-Je pense qu'il est un peu trop grand pour vous, déclara Bofur en éclatant de rire avant de relever le chapeau.

Bilbon se souvint des nombreuses nuits froides où il aurait pu porter un bonnet de laine... Bien que rien ne le réchauffait plus que le Feu du Dragon qu'utilisait Smaug pour garder Bilbon au chaud durant les hivers. Il s'était recroquevillé de nombreuses fois - mais pas trop près, sinon il se serait brûlé. C'était un peu déconcertant de savoir qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à faire une chose pareille.

Le gros nain passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de l'infirmerie et annonça :

-J'ai apporté de quoi manger.

Bofur lui fit signe d'entrer.

-Bilbon, voici mon frère, Bombur. Bombur, je te présente Bilbon, notre extraordinaire Cambrioleur.

Alors, le gros nain court sur pattes était le frère de Bofur. Il devait admettre qu'il y avait une certaine ressemblance. Dans la bouche de Bofur, cela sonnait plus comme un compliment. Depuis que Dwalin lui avait parlé, Bilbon n'avait rien dit.

-Je me souviens, se rappela Bombur. On a eu une sacrée frayeur quand on vous a vu sortir de nulle part.

-Oui, ça c'est bien vrai, convint Bofur en riant.

Bilbon se demanda si il devait leur présenter ses excuses pour avoir pris la viande mais Bombur ne semblait pas en colère et, après tout, il l'avait rendu.

Bombur lui tendit la nourriture qui sentait merveilleusement bon. Bilbon ne se fit pas prier pour se servir immédiatement.

-Il est petit, nota Bombur à son frère en faisant claquer sa langue. Nous devrions l'appeler Zurmmuzmnât.

Bofur rit de nouveau. Bilbon leva les yeux de la nourriture, confus.

-Je ne connais pas ce mot, dit-il.

-Ecureuil, répondit Bofur. Il veut vous appeler "écureuil".

-Oh, souffla Bilbon qui n'avait jamais vu d'écureuil avant mais comme il ne voulait pas paraître idiot, il ne dit rien. Puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Oh bien sûr ! accepta joyeusement Bofur.

-Quelle est la couleur de ses cheveux ? demanda-t-il en regardant Bombur.

-Les cheveux de Bombur ? comprit Bofur en regardant son frère qui s'esclaffa. Eh bien, il est roux. Ou orange, si vous préférez.

-Orange, répéta Bilbon. Comme le feu ?

-Oui, affirma Bofur en souriant. Pourquoi demandez-vous ça ?

-Je n'ai jamais vu de cheveux de cette couleur avant.

-Oh.

Comme Bilbon voyait qu'il ne souriait plus et qu'il ne disait plus rien, Bilbon crut avoir fait une erreur.

-Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que... c'est étrange de voir quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vu d'autres personnes avant.

-Est-ce que ça vous attriste ? demanda Bilbon en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-J'ai aussi un cousin qui est comme un frère avec Bombur. Je ne m'imagine pas vivre sans eux, expliqua Bofur avant de sourire de nouveau. Même si ce sont les êtres les plus frustrants dans toute la Terre du Milieu.

Bombur se défendit mais Bofur se contenta d'agiter la main en levant les yeux au ciel. Bilbon se demanda si il avait des frères. Il se demanda si il le saurait jamais. Il aimerait en avoir.

-Allons, déclara Bombur en le poussant légèrement pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. Vous feriez mieux de manger votre soupe avant qu'elle ne refroidisse. 

/

Une fois que Bofur fut parti, Bilbon eut un autre visiteur. Enfin, deux visiteurs.

-Je m'appelle Ori, déclara le plus petit avant de faire un geste vers le nain qui n'avait pas poil sur le visage. Et lui, c'est Kili. Ça vous dérange si on vient vous voir ?

Bilbon secoua la tête.

-Bilbon, c'est ça ? insista Ori. Je dois dire que vous êtes devenu le principal sujet de conversation dans notre Compagnie. Nous ne pensions pas que quelqu'un d'autre vivait ici.

Il était vrai que beaucoup d'endroits dans la Montagne étaient pour le moment inhabitables.

-Vous vivez vraiment ici depuis que vous êtes né ? demanda curieusement Kili. Ou les autres nous ont juste fait une blague ?

Bilbon ne savait pas en quoi mentir sur ça serait une blague mais il sourit et hocha la tête.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Et vous pouvez aller n'importe où, ici ?

Bilbon acquiesça de nouveau. Les deux nains échangèrent un regard.

-Pourriez-vous nous montrer comment se rendre dans certains endroits ? demanda alors Kili en se penchant comme si il voulait lui chuchoter un secret.

-Eh bien... j'imagine que oui, accepta Bilbon car, après tout, c'était ce qu'il était censé faire, non ? Où voulez-vous aller ?

-A l'armurerie ! s'exclama Kili.

-A la bibliothèque ! dit en même temps Ori.

-Oh, oui, je peux le faire, admit Bilbon après avoir réfléchi un moment.

-Vraiment ? s'écria Kili en souriant d'un air satisfait.

-Nous devrons emmener Thorin avec nous, prévint Ori qui haussa les épaules d'un air penaud lorsque Bilbon fronça les sourcils, perdu. Il ne vous fait pas confiance. Mais il ne fait pas confiance à beaucoup de gens, alors vous n'avez aucune raison d'être offensé.

Ori s'était empressé de rajouter la dernière phrase.

-Eh bien, moi non plus, je ne lui fais pas confiance, déclara Bilbon. Alors, c'est très bien.

Il voulait dire qu'il n'aimait pas Thorin mais il ne savait pas si c'était complètement vrai. Il ne connaissait pas assez bien Thorin pour l'aimer. Et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'était cet étrange sentiment qui nouait son estomac dès qu'il le voyait alors il attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce qu'il ressentait.

-Je peux vous y emmener maintenant, proposa Bilbon en se levant.

Il vacilla légèrement mais réussit à garder son équilibre.

-Vous en êtes sûr ? demanda Ori, inquiet. Nous pouvons attendre jusqu'à ce que vous alliez mieux... Nous n'avons pas grand besoin de voir ces lieux immédiatement : nous voulons juste les voir.

Kili acquiesça mais Bilbon leur fit un geste de la main.

-Je vais bien, leur assura-t-il. Je vais vous les montrer maintenant.

-Eh bien... si vous insistez, accepta Kili en sortant de l'infirmerie pour se rendre dans la salle du trône, là où se trouvaient les autres.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? intervint Oin lorsqu'il les vit.

-Je veux bouger, répondit simplement Bilbon.

-S'il vous plaît, Monsieur Sacquet, vous devriez vous repos...

-Je me suis suffisamment reposé, coupa Bilbon. La bibliothèque est par là.

Il entendit quelqu'un ricaner et, quand il regarda par-dessus son épaule, il vit Ori faire la moue à Oin avant de le suivre.

D'autres se mirent à les suivre. Fili, Kili et Thorin. Le nain aux cheveux pointus fit mine de venir aussi mais Dwalin le saisit par le col de sa chemise pour le retenir.

-Tu es de garde, Nori, dit-il avant de les rejoindre rapidement.

Nori sembla plutôt mécontent de ne pas pouvoir venir avec eux.

Il marcha à travers les ruines délabrées, ayant l'impression que c'était comme une sorte de test, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les salles claires où se trouvait la bibliothèque. Les portes étaient juste assez entrouvertes pour qu'ils puissent s'y glisser sans les toucher, ce qui était très important car les charnières pouvaient tomber n'importe quand. Ce qui était grave car les portes faisaient dix pieds de haut et étaient faites d'un bois assez lourd qu'il serait probablement très difficile de déplacer. Et qui écraserait le pauvre malheureux qui frapperait dessus.

Il avait passé une bonne partie de son temps ici, à la bibliothèque, déplaçant tous les livres qui avaient survécu pour les trier dans la partie de la salle encore intacte. Il avait laissé le reste là où il était. Il n'avait pas eu le coeur de les brûler ou de les jeter.

-Par Mahal ! souffla Ori, les yeux écarquillés.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y en ait autant intacts, murmura Dwalin.

Ori prit un livre et le feuilleta.

-Je m'en suis bien occupé, déclara Bilbon avant de montrer la moitié de la bibliothèque où les piliers s'étaient effondrés. Et j'ai enlevé la plupart des décombres vers ce côté de la salle.

Dwalin regarda Bilbon qui haussa les épaules.

-Ça me semblait important, poursuivit-il.

-Est-ce que l'armurerie se trouve près d'ici ? intervint Kili.

-Non, répondit Thorin

-Un niveau plus bas, expliqua Bilbon en même temps que Thorin.

-On peut y aller ?

Bilbon fit une pause avant de répondre, jetant un coup d'oeil à Dwalin pour voir ce qu'il en pensait. Il hocha la tête.

-Je peux vous y emmener, dit-il. Mais elle est en moins bon état qu'ici. La plupart des salles se sont effondrées.

-Mais et les armes ? demanda Thorin.

-Elles sont toujours là. Certaines sont tordues, brisées ou rouillées mais il y en a encore qui peuvent servir, répondit Bilbon, bien qu'il ne soit pas expert en armes. Mais nous ne pouvons pas utiliser les escaliers. Il sont branlants et ce ne serait pas prudent que nous les utilisions tous.

-Comment pouvons-nous y aller, alors ? questionna Dwalin.

Bilbon leur fit descendre quelques salles et leur montra le balcon où il passait habituellement.

-Il faut descendre par là, annonça-t-il. Vous pouvez le faire ?

-Et comment vous en sortez ? s'enquit Thorin.

-Je descends jusqu'à la salle du trésor et je monte de nouveau les escaliers, expliqua Bilbon.

-Très bien, accepta Thorin en hochant la tête.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça, déclara Ori, hésitant, en regardant par-dessus le balcon. C'est vraiment bas.

-Je peux t'aider, proposa Dwalin avant de s'adresser à Bilbon. Mais il faut que vous passiez en premier pour nous montrer comment faire.

Bilbon grimpa sur la balustrade et attrapa le pilier. Il glissa lentement, les mains de chaque côté du pilier, en essayant de ralentir sa descente autant que possible. Ses pieds touchèrent la pierre douce et il sauta à quelques pieds du sol.

Il leva la tête et les regarda.

-A vous.

Bilbon entendit Dwalin murmurer quelque chose comme "incroyable" puis le vit pousser Ori.

-Allez, dit-il. Il faut y aller d'un coup.

Ils furent bien plus lents que Bilbon. Et lorsqu'il eut un sentiment d'impatience, cela le prit au dépourvu. Ça le rendait très enthousiaste. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment impatient avant.

Fili et Kili se laissèrent glisser à la suite avec une vitesse et une force alarmante. Ils tombèrent par terre en riant sans arrêt.

Bilbon regarda très attentivement Thorin descendre. Etonnamment, il était à la fois prudent et rapide. Il ne perdit pas une seule fois l'équilibre et retomba sur ses pieds quand il sauta, ce qui impressionna Bilbon.

-Par ici, indiqua Bilbon en tournant les talons pour les conduire plus loin vers l'est, là où les dommages étaient les plus importants. Bilbon dut leur demander de marcher le long des murs au cas où le sol soit moins solide ou même pour éviter entièrement des zones dangereuses. Ils durent faire un petit saut là où il y avait un trou dans le sol mais ils atteignirent sans encombre à l'armurerie. Les portes avaient depuis longtemps disparu et ils avaient à peine la place de poser leurs pieds.

-Shumukh..., murmura Thorin en passant une main sur son visage.

Puis Bilbon comprit. Au moment de l'attaque, il devait sans doute y avoir beaucoup de nains ici. Des gardes, comme Thorin l'avait dit.

Ils avaient été écrasés.

Soudain, Bilbon se sentit très malade. Il ne venait presque jamais par là.

Bilbon les ramena vers la salle du trésor, Fili et Kili ayant insisté pour y fourrer leur nez.

Thorin s'approcha de Bilbon tandis que les autres étudiaient l'or, l'argent et les pierres précieuses sur lesquels Bilbon avait souvent dormi.

-Il ya un endroit où je dois me rendre, dit alors Thorin. Sur le contrefort sud, il y a une hauteur appelée Ravenhill. C'était un avant-poste. Est-il encore là ?

Bilbon ne savait pas ce qu'était Ravenhill mais il connaissait le contrefort sud.

-Je peux vous y emmener.

C'était un peu plus dangereux mais Bilbon savait que Thorin en était conscient. Sinon, il l'aurait demandé avant. Ils partirent silencieusement, après que Thorin ait dit quelque chose à Dwalin.

Le contrefort sud était l'endroit le plus fort et le plus dangereux. Une grande partie s'était effondrée, rendant l'endroit d'autant plus précaire.

Ils gravirent aisément les escaliers qui menaient à l'avant-poste. Bilbon n'avait jamais osé les prendre avant. En fait, il n'était jamais allé tout en haut. Il s'était rendu une fois au contrefort sud mais sans aller jusqu'au sommet.

Ils montèrent un certain temps, allant toujours plus haut, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent enfin le bout des marches. Bilbon étant le guide, il fut le premier à atteindre le sommet.

Il s'arrêta au bord de l'avant-poste. Il y avait des squelettes. Deux, étendus par terre. Il y en avait un, appuyé contre ce qui restait du mur et l'autre entièrement allongé.

Thorin se figea au bord quand il atteignit à son tour le sommet et regarda les deux cadavres.

Bilbon avait vu suffisamment de squelettes dans sa vie. Il était tombé de nombreuses fois sur eux, alors qu'il visitait sa maison. Il avait emmené la plupart d'entre eux. Enfin, ceux qu'il avait osé bouger. Il les avait enterrés sur le côté est de la Montagne, là où l'herbe commençait à pousser. Il y avait des fleurs aussi. Comme si l'ancienne vie en faisait naître une nouvelle, en tout cas, c'est comme ça que Bilbon le voyait.

Bien qu'il n'avait pas de réel attachement pour des gens qu'il n'avait jamais connu, il comprenait la réaction des autres. Il ressentait leur douleur, bien sûr, il se sentait lui-même triste. Mais ce n'était pas une douleur dévorante. Il ne connaissait ni ces gens ni leurs histoires ni même comment ils étaient morts. Il les avait trouvés et les avait enterrés.

Pour Thorin, c'était évidemment différent.

Il s'agenouilla près du squelette étendu par terre et leva les os qui formaient un de ses bras. Il y avait un bracelet autour avec un bijou argenté au milieu.

-Nadab, dit-il d'une voix à peine perceptible.

Frère.

Pendant un moment, Bilbon se tint là, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas le réconforter, il ne savait pas comment faire. De toute façon, il avait l'impression que son geste ne serait pas bienvenu.

Bilbon partit pour pleurer.


	4. Tharkû

-Nous pouvons l'enterrer avec les autres, si vous voulez, proposa Bilbon lorsqu'ils revinrent sur leurs pas.

Il avait longuement débattu avec lui-même pour savoir si il devait ou non dire quelque chose mais finalement, il avait décidé qu'il n'avait rien à perdre en lui parlant.

-Les autres ? répéta Thorin.

-Il y avait beaucoup de corps lorsque je suis arrivé ici. Au début, je les évitais, et puis j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux les mettre en terre. Ils sont enterrés dans la bande de terre à l'est. Ça me semblait être l'endroit le plus paisible.

Thorin resta silencieux un moment. Puis il dit enfin :

-Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Je n'ai jamais aimé les udùrûg.

Bilbon frissonna rien qu'en y pensant. Des cryptes froides et fermées. Mêmes les plus somptueuses ne lui inspiraient que du dégoût. Thorin l'observa d'un regard curieux.

-Vous me comprenez.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Bilbon en le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

-Beaucoup de livres de la bibliothèque sont en khuzdul, ainsi qu'en westron, et il y en a même quelques-uns en elfique, expliqua Thorin en levant les yeux au ciel sans que Bilbon sache pourquoi. Et vous ne semblez pas du tout perdu quand les autres utilisent notre langue pour dire quelque chose à un autre. Vous semblez même curieux.

-Suis-je censé ne pas le connaître ? demanda Bilbon en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-C'est... un langage secret. Que la plupart d'entre nous gardent précieusement.

Bilbon ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

-Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire.

-Ne le soyez pas. Ce n'est pas interdit. Mais c'est très rare, expliqua Thorin en jaugeant Bilbon du regard. Et un peu bizarre.

-Eh bien, que pouvais-je faire de mon temps à part ça ? demanda alors Bilbon en haussant les épaules.

Thorin sembla amusé par cette question.

-Dites-moi, Monsieur Sacquet, comment peut-on vivre avec un dragon ? questionna le nain.

-Avec précaution ! répondit Bilbon.

Il sembla surpris. Tellement surpris qu'il finit par en rire, ce qui, devina Bilbon, devait être rare.

-Vous êtes très étrange, commenta Thorin.

-J'ai dû vivre tout seul depuis que je suis né.

-Appréciez-vous le fait d'avoir un peu de compagnie ? demanda Thorin.

-Je dois admettre que vos histoires sont merveilleuses. Est-il vrai que vous vous êtes échappés d'une prison elfique et tombés d'une cascade ?

-Oui, Dwalin a réussi à chaparder une fourchette après les repas et à crocheter la serrure. Nous avons couru vers la sortie en esquivant les elfes et nous sommes jetés dans la cascade, raconta le nain, au grand amusement de Bilbon. Ce n'était pas une expérience des plus agréables.

-Et vous avez fait tout ce chemin ? Juste pour venir ici ?

-C'est ma maison, déclara Thorin. Nous avions beaucoup à y gagner en la récupérant. Mon peuple a besoin d'un foyer.

-Alors, vous êtes vraiment Roi ? 

-Que pensez-vous que je sois ? répliqua Thorin en levant un sourcil.

-J'aurais pu penser que vous étiez des voleurs venus s'emparer de la couronne pour vous-mêmes, répondit Bilbon en haussant les épaules.

Thorin sembla sur le point de se défendre mais il s'arrêta et jeta un oeil à sa tenue.

-J'imagine que nous n'avons plus l'air aussi fringants qu'au début. Nous voyageons depuis près d'un an maintenant, vous savez.

-Un an ? répéta Bilbon, ébahi. Par les Valar !

Thorin le regarda d'un oeil amusé.

-Vous devriez demander à mes neveux de vous en dire plus, ils seront certainement ravis de vous donner tous les détails, proposa le nain qui vit Bilbon froncer les sourcils d'un air perdu. Fili et Kili sont les fils de ma soeur. Leur mère se trouve dans les Montagnes Bleues, à l'Ouest. Ils souhaitaient venir reprendre Erebor avec moi et nous avons fini par céder sous leur insistance.

-Ils sont jeunes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh, très. Ils sont seulement septuagénaires.

-Soixante-dix ans ? C'est un âge normal pour tout le monde ?

Aux yeux de Bilbon, ils étaient plus jeunes que lui mais Bilbon était certain de ne pas avoir soixante-dix ans. Non, bien sûr que non. Ce serait ridicule.

-Pour les hommes, c'est un âge raisonnable, expliqua Thorin tandis qu'ils marchaient. Ils vivent jusqu'à quatre-vingts ans, quatre-vingts dix peut-être, et puis il meurent... si ils ont de la chance. Notre espérance de vie est beaucoup plus longue. Nous vivons plusieurs centaines d'années.

Bilbon se demanda si il aimerait vivre durant des centaines d'années.

-J'ai lu que les elfes pouvaient vivre pendant des milliers d'années. Est-ce vrai ?

-Les elfes ? grogna Thorin dont le mot semblait lui écorcher la langue. Ne perdez pas votre temps à vous intéresser aux elfes, Monsieur Sacquet. Ce sont des créatures horribles.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, répondit Thorin, sans donner plus de détail.

Cependant, Bilbon n'était pas influençable au point de le croire sur parole sur ce cas. Les autres étaient retournés dans la Salle du Trône.

-On s'est bien promenés ? s'enquit Fili.

Thorin lui répondit laconiquement et Bilbon ne dit rien. 

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? demanda Bilbon alors que Bombur préparait le souper tandis que le soleil se couchait dans un soir de septembre.

-Nous allons envoyer un message aux nains des Monts de Fer pour qu'il vienne nous aider à nettoyer et reconstruire la Montagne, informa Balin. Dès qu'elle sera habitable, nous enverrons un message pour que notre peuple vienne s'installer.

Bilbon aimait beaucoup Balin. C'était la personne la plus intelligente qu'il ait rencontré. Enfin..., il n'avait pas rencontré beaucoup de monde mais tout de même.

-Combien des vôtres viendront ?

-Assez pour remplir Erebor, annonça Kili.

-Et même encore plus, ajouta Fili.

-Et après avoir reconstruit la Montagne, que ferez-vous ?

-Nous allons aussi reconstruire Dale.

-Dale ? répéta Bilbon, ce nom lui semblait familier. Je pense avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet.

-La ville commerçante construite au pied de la Montagne, rappela Dwalin.

Ah oui. Il en avait entendu parler dans certains livrets parlant des négociations avec les commerçants de la ville.

-Il y avait beaucoup de gens là-bas ? demanda Bilbon.

-Oui, répondit Dwalin avec un regard mélancolique en se souvenant de la ville. Ils avaient de tout. Ils vendaient de la nourriture, de beaux tissus et des bijoux.

L'esprit de Bilbon imagina les bruits, les couleurs et les parfums qui devaient régner dans la cité.

-Ça devait être beau.

-Oui, en effet, admit Balin. C'était un lieu très agréable.

Thorin n'était plus à portée de voix. Il était au bord de la Salle du Trône, sur le balcon, et regardait le reste de la Montagne qu'il avait dû voir quand elle était pleine de maisons et de gens s'affairant.

-Il doit falloir beaucoup de courage pour revenir ici après ce qui s'est passé, songea Bilbon en le regardant.

-On l'appelle Tharku Khuzd depuis ce qui est arrive : le Pilier Nain. Je suis fier comme tous les autres d'être à son service.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Thorin.

-Il a l'air fatigué.

-Ce fut un long voyage, convint Dwalin qui attendit que les autres ne les écoutent plus pour continuer. Qu'avez-vous trouvé sur l'avant-poste de Ravenhill ?

-Des corps, répondit immédiatement Bilbon parce qu'il était certain que Dwalin savait exactement ce qu'il était parti chercher là-haut. Il en a reconnu un avec un bracelet.

-Frérin, soupira bruyamment Dwalin. Son frère cadet. Il a disparu avec leur grand-père, Thror, au cours de l'attaque. Thorin était certain qu'il était encore vivant : il avait dit que Frérin s'était rendu ce matin à l'avant-poste.

-Il devait penser que le retrouver en même temps que votre maison serait un moment plein de joie, devina Bilbon.

-Vous y pensez souvent ? questionna Dwalin en reprenant un ton normal.

Bofur les regarda curieusement.

-A quoi ? demanda Bilbon.

-Votre maison, développa Dwalin. A l'endroit d'où venait votre mère ?

-Oh, ça doit sembler stupide de passer son temps à rêver d'un endroit où je ne suis jamais allé et dont je ne connais rien. J'aime à penser que ce doit être un écrin de verdure plein de couleurs et de bruits.

Par opposition à Erebor qui était sombre, silencieuse et remplie de morts. Dwalin sembla comprendre.

-Les nains aiment avoir une vie souterraine. Nous avons des coeurs de mineurs.

-J'avais déjà remarqué les mines, avoua Bilbon en se déplaçant légèrement. Est-ce qu'elles descendent profondément ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le coeur d'essayer de les suivre.

-Ç'aurait été une sacrée aventure, intervint Bofur en riant. J'ai entendu dire qu'elles mènent droit au coeur même de la Montagne.

-Là où ils ont trouvé l'Arkenstone, renchérit Fili.

-L'Arkenstone ? répéta Bilbon. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est le Joyau de la Montagne.

-Est-ce que vous parlez... du Coeur de la Terre ? demanda alors Bilbon en fronçant les sourcils.

Toute la Compagnie se tourna vers lui. 

-Le Coeur de la Terre ? s'exclama Balin.

-Eh bien, c'est comme ça que Smaug l'appelait. C'était une grande pierre. Qui faisait peut-être la taille de ma paume, expliqua Bilbon en tendant la main, tout le monde l'écoutait, y compris Thorin. Et elle était bleu vif. Elle semblait scintiller.

-Savez-vous où elle est ? demanda Thorin avec impatience. Pouvez-vous nous y conduire ?

Bilbon secoua la tête.

-Je suis désolé. Smaug l'a pris avec lui quand il est parti. Il a dit que c'était du poison, répondit-il avant de se tourner vers Dwalin. Il a dit que ça empoisonnerait tout le monde.

-Il l'avait avec lui quand il fut tué ?

Bilbon leva les yeux vers Thorin et hocha la tête.

-Elle pourrait être encore avec la bête, déclara Balin. Quelqu'un a pu la ramasser.

-Oh non ! intervint Bilbon en secouant de nouveau la tête. Il allait la détruire.

-Peut-être qu'il n'en a pas eu le temps.

-Non, insista Bilbon. J'ai senti le Feu du Dragon quand je suis parti. Il l'a détruite à la seconde où j'étais assez loin pour ne pas faire de dommages.

-De dommages à qui ? demanda alors Bombur en fronçant les sourcils.

-A moi, répondit Bilbon.

Le silence régna pendant un certain temps.

-Alors, elle est définitivement perdue, finit par dire Thorin.

Bilbon eut le sentiment de devoir présenter ses excuses mais la discussion continua avant qu'il puisse dire un mot.

-Mais pourquoi n'essayerons-nous pas de la refaire ? proposa Nori. Si elle est détruite, nous pouvons la réparer.

-Les cendres, répliqua immédiatement Bilbon.

-Les cendres ? répéta Thorin en fronçant les sourcils vers lui. Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Le Feu du Dragon est très puissant. Il a sans doute voulu empêcher qu'elles ne m'atteignent, expliqua Bilbon.

Il trouvait étrange de se référer à Smaug au passé et n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ça.

-Quelqu'un ne pourrait pas prendre les restes ? suggéra Balin.

-Eh bien... peut-être, convint Bilbon en hésitant. Toutefois, c'est très peu probable.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Fili avec impatience en se penchant en avant.

Et Bilbon vit pour la première fois qu'ils buvaient tous ses paroles.

-Eh bien, on ne peut pas les toucher sans protection, sans quoi on se fait brûler, raconta Bilbon en remontant sa manche pour montrer une longue cicatrice qui s'étendait de son poignet jusqu'à son coude. Avec un peu de chance, on peut y survivre mais la plupart en meurent. Il faut toujours écouter ce que dit un dragon. Quand ils ne sont pas en train d'admirer leur trésor, ils sont de très bon conseil.

-Ça semble être une arme puissante, songea Ori.

-Oh, oui, je connais une histoire là-dessus. C'est l'histoire de onze dragons dont les Cendres ont été utilisées sur les Mers Brisées.

Ori le regarda curieusement tandis qu'il commençait le récit de son histoire.

-C'était onze hommes issus d'une grande et fière race. Ils étaient les maîtres de la magie, les Monteurs de Dragons. Ils avaient une alliance avec les Dragons comme Smaug et étaient tous égaux. Toutefois, il y avait ce Khal nommé Ridge dont l'âme était noire et corrompue. Il voulait contrôler tous les dragons afin de contrôler tous les Monteurs de Dragons. Il savait que le Feu du Dragon était puissant mais ne pouvait l'exploiter. Mais un jour, il entendit parler de quelque chose appelé les Cendres du Feu du Dragon qui restaient quand quelque chose était détruit par le Feu du Dragon et qu'elles étaient infiniment plus puissantes que le Feu en lui-même parce qu'elles étaient pures et pouvaient être manipulées par les hommes si ceux-ci étaient adroits.

A mesure que Bilbon racontait son histoire, il se remémorait de plus en plus de détails. Après tout, Smaug la lui avait raconté un nombre incalculable de fois. Pour être honnête, il ne savait même pas si cette histoire était vraie ou non mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être son conte préféré, malgré tous ceux qu'il avait lu dans la bibliothèque.

-Alors, pendant des années, il visita plusieurs pays à la suite des dragons, récupérant les Cendres du Feu du Dragon jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il en eut suffisamment. Il créa des armes, des épées faites avec les Cendres, des boucliers, des flèches... et il attaqua. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour conquérir la plupart des terres. Les Monteurs de Dragons furent tous anéantis ainsi qu'un grand nombre de dragons et, pendant des années, Khal régna sans partage sur ses terres. Mais un jour, cependant, cinq Dragons revinrent attaquer Khal. Bien qu'ils soient plus nombreux, la bataille fut tout de même férocement sanglante. Finalement, ils détruisirent Khal Ridge et jetèrent les armes faites à partir des Cendres du Feu du Dragon dans les Mers Brisées. Les terres recouvertes par le sang et le mort devinrent stériles. Alors, toute vie sur cette terre cessa et les trois dragons rescapés décidèrent d'achever la fin de leur vie en Terre du Milieu.

-Et l'un d'eux était Smaug ? interrogea Ori.

-Eh bien, il ne me l'a jamais dit mais je pense que oui, répondit Bilbon avant de faire une pause. A moins que ce ne soit le fruit de mon imagination.

Fili éclata de rire.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Bilbon en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous nous régalez avec cette étonnante histoire sur les Monteurs de Dragons et les Cendres du Feu du Dragon et vous nous sortez que c'est peut-être le fruit de votre imagination.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe si les Cendres du Feu du Dragon tombent sur la terre ? intervint Balin.

-Smaug disait que c'était la chose la plus fertile au monde. Une seule pincée pouvait transformer une terre aride en une sublime prairie.

-Smaug est tombé près de Dale, songea Dwalin en caressant pensivement son menton.

-Si près ? s'exclama Bilbon en pâlissant.

-Oui, si près, confirma Dwalin en le regardant attentivement.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette nouvelle information.

-Je pensais qu'il était tombé plus bas, près de Lacville, murmura Bilbon, même si il ignorait complètement où pouvait se trouver Lacville. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Il a dû continuer à voler pour tenter de revenir ici avant de tomber là où se trouvait Dale.

Avait-il essayé de rejoindre Bilbon ? Avait-il tenté de le voir une dernière fois avant de mourir ? L'idée lui était particulièrement douloureuse.

-C'est ironique qu'il soit mort dans la ville qu'il a détruite trente ans auparavant, murmura Bofur.

-Je pense que j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air, déclara soudainement Bilbon en se levant, gagnant quelques regards curieux. Excusez-moi.

Il resta à proximité, passant le hall d'entrée qui donnait sur la terre où s'était trouvée Dale. La terre où Smaug était tombé.

Bilbon n'arrivait pas à le voir. Il scruta le paysage à travers l'obscurité et les arbres - ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait - et crut un instant apercevoir une forme, une ombre, mais il n'en était pas certain.

Il pleura.

Silencieusement, bien sûr. Il ne voulait pas que les autres l'entendent. Smaug lui avait dit que les dragons ne mouraient pas. Pas vraiment. Ils laissaient la terre absorber l'énergie de leur corps pour renaître dans une autre forme et commencer une nouvelle vie.

Bilbon essaya de penser ainsi. Au moins, Smaug avait aidé à reconstruire ce qu'il avait détruit. C'était un peu une forme de rédemption. Il avait blessé beaucoup de gens et détruit de nombreuses vies. Sa mort ne pouvait qu'apporter de l'espoir aux autres. Une nouvelle vie.

-Autrefois, cette terre était un paradis de verdure, résonna la voix de Thorin derrière lui. On ne savait plus où poser le regard.

Bilbon se tourna vers lui en reniflant, essuyant ses dernières larmes.

-C'était très beau. Mon père m'emmenait souvent faire une balade sur cette terre quand nous vivions ici, raconta Thorin en venant à ses côtés. Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié cette vie jusqu'à l'attaque.

-Cette terre peut redevenir belle, déclara Bilbon.

-Oui, c'est vrai, convint Thorin en croisant son regard. C'est comme si vos paroles avaient enfin donner à mes nains le repos qu'il mérite. C'est très apaisant.

-Vous voulez dire que je peux enfin faire du bien, marmonna Bilbon.

-Etonnamment, vous nous faites à tous du bien, répliqua Thorin en souriant légèrement. C'est difficile de vous voir souffrir comme ça mais c'est vrai. On ne peut pas apprécier les bonnes choses si il n'y a pas de mauvaises choses. On ne sait pas comment les apprécier. Vous aimeriez en profiter mais même là, vous ne réalisez pas la chance que vous avez. Smaug a causé beaucoup de douleur mais il nous a aussi beaucoup appris à apprécier les joies de la vie. Alors, il n'a pas fait que du mal.

Bilbon regarda la terre aride, obscurcie par la nuit.

-Oui, je crois, dit-il. 


	5. Dain

-Pourquoi avez-vous tous des poils sur le visage ? demanda Bilbon, une semaine plus tard, alors qu'ils tentaient de nettoyer l'entrée d'Erebor. Enfin, à part Kili.

-Eh bien, parce que nous en avons, répondit Dwalin en fronçant les sourcils. Les barbes sont importantes. C'est ce qui fait un nain.

-Certains en ont un peu plus tard que les autres, s'empressa d'ajouter Fili quand il vit le visage embarrassé de son frère avant de se tourner vers lui. Et puis, tu ne pourrais pas utiliser ton arc avec une longue barbe. Ton carquois et tes flèches s'emmêleraient dedans.

-Sans doute, marmonna Kili en haussant les épaules.

-Oh, je ne voulais blesser personne, s'excusa alors Bilbon.

-Vous n'avez pas de poils qui poussent sur votre visage, Bilbon ? intervint Ori.

-Pas du tout, j'avais déjà lu certains textes sur les barbes avant, mais je ne savais pas vraiment ce que c'était. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'explication, avoua Bilbon en secouant la tête, un peu gêné. J'imagine que ce doit être logique pour tout le monde et qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'explication.

Il s'était demandé si il était étrange qu'il n'ait pas de barbe et si les nains voyaient en lui une figure féminine. Bien qu'il ait lu que les naines avaient aussi une barbe.

-Puis-je vous poser une question étrange ?

-Eh bien, vous avez posé des questions étranges toute la journée, mon garçon, répliqua Balin. Alors, quel mal à en ajouter une de plus ?

Bilbon eut un sourire penaud et demanda :

-Si les naines ont une barbe, comment fait-on la différence entre un nain et une naine ?

Il y eut un long silence.

-Eh bien, elles ont un aspect différent à celui des nains, répondit Kili d'un ton moqueur.

Son frère le frappa à l'épaule et lui jeta un regard sévère, lui disant que Bilbon devait sûrement savoir ça. Il était normal qu'il ignore certaines choses, alors ce n'était pas la peine de le traiter comme un idiot. Kili eut la décence d'avoir l'air gêné.

-Je ne sais pas, poursuivit Bilbon. Vous dites que les naines sont bâties comme les nains et qu'elles ont aussi des barbes. J'imagine qu'on peut les distinguer grâce à leurs habits mais tout de même, ça ne doit pas être facile.

Les autres eurent un regard amusé.

-Non, vraiment, je n'arrive pas à comprendre, insista Bilbon.

-Elles ne ressemblent pas aux nains, assura Ori. Elles ont un... elles ne sont pas pareilles.

-On n'a aucun mal à voir la différence, renchérit Balin. Vous comprendrez quand les caravanes arriveront.

-Sans doute.

L'idée de centaines de personnes venant remplir la Montagne, lui redonner vie... excitait Bilbon. Mais d'abord, bien sûr, ils devaient réparer les niveaux. Ce qui, du point de vue de Bilbon, allait prendre un certain temps.

Il avait été plus que bien accueilli par la Compagnie, ce dont il était très reconnaissant. Certains l'avaient même emmené voir Lacville une ou deux fois qui était bien moins loin que ce qu'il avait cru.

Ce qui l'énervait, c'est qu'il aurait pu faire ça bien avant, mais il se souvint qu'à ce moment, il n'y avait personne pour l'aider. Smaug ne l'aurait certainement pas emmené à Lacville - à moins qu'il ne veuille se faire tuer... ce qui était arrivé mais là n'était pas la question - et Bilbon ne savait rien du monde qui l'entourait. Tout ce qu'il savait il y a quelques semaines, c'est qu'Erebor devait être entouré par des terres s'étirant sur des milles et des milles, se dressant seule au milieu de nulle part. Après tout, on ne l'appelait pas la Montagne Solitaire pour rien.

Il avait vu des hommes à Lacville. Et ils étaient grands. Bilbon avait eu un véritable choc quand il avait vu les hommes et les femmes s'attelant à la tâche sans jamais jeter un coup d'oeil à Bilbon qui leur arrrivait à peine à la taille. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle chose auparavant.

C'était merveilleux.

Et il y avait des marchés, et des pêcheurs, et des bateaux sur le quai. Fili et Kili lui avaient montré à quoi ressemblait une auberge et des chevaux. A la fin de la journée, Bilbon leur avait dit que ça lui avait beaucoup plu.

Il avait aidé à nettoyer les salles moins endommagées et, à mesure que le temps passait, Erebor commençait lentement à montrer des signes de sa splendeur passée. Elle commençait véritablement à ressembler à un vrai bijou.

Il pleura encore quelques nuits en pensant à Smaug. Il tentait vainement de se consoler mais son chagrin lui causait encore beaucoup de douleur. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Et si les autres l'entendaient pleurer ou remarquaient ses yeux rouges, ils avaient la gentillesse de ne pas le dire.

Les nains venus des Monts de Fer enlevèrent rapidement le reste des débris et commençèrent la restauration. Tout à coup, des salles entières furent remises en état et de nouveaux piliers furent sculptés. L'armurerie fut enfin dégagée et les gardes qui avaient été écrasés furent enterrés.

Et puis, les gens commencèrent à affluer dans leurs murs.

C'était effrayant au premier abord, toutes ces foules qui voulaient avoir un aperçu de la Montagne fraîchement récupérée mais après un certain temps, Bilbon décida d'y faire face. Souvent, il venait s'asseoir et regardait les gens passer les portes, observant les murs qui se dressaient seuls et le toit à peine visible, les nouveaux piliers et les anciens qui avaient survécu.

Certains pleuraient. En fait, il y en avait beaucoup qui pleuraient. Un grand nombre de nains remercièrent Mahal et certains éclataient même de rire. Thorin les accueillit tous avec respect et Bilbon découvrit autre chose : il serait stupide de ne pas respecter Thorin. Il était véritablement le Pilier des Nains, comme l'avait dit Dwalin. La simple vue du nain faisait sourire les autres. C'était étrange de voir les réactions, pas seulement de Thorin, mais aussi des autres. Bilbon n'avait jamais vu autant de gens avant, entendu autant de bruits. Rien n'était comparable au bourdonnement de centaines de voix parlant joyeusement en même temps, pas même le rugissement de Smaug.

C'était comme un choeur mêlé aux tintements des cloches. Bilbon avait déjà lu quelque chose à propos de ça mais n'en avait jamais entendu.

C'était magnifique.

-Encore en train de regarder les autres ?

Bilbon sursauta quand il vit Bofur à ses côtés. Il sourit et se détendit.

-C'est intéressant.

-Si vous le dites, déclara Bofur en regardant à son tour les gens visiter la Montagne. C'est très excitant tout ça.

Ils continuèrent à observer les nains en silence un certain temps jusqu'à ce que Bilbon pense soudain à quelque chose.

-Est-ce que vous croyez...? commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, rouge d'embarras.

-Croyez quoi ? demanda Bofur.

-Eh bien, croyez-vous que je... eh bien, que je vais pouvoir rester ?

-Vous pensez vraiment que nous avons l'intention de vous expulser ? s'exclama Bofur d'un air confus.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Bilbon en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas d'argent et je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider. Je ne sais ni créer, ni sculpter, ni fabriquer. Je peux à peine soulever des choses lourdes.

-Vous êtes très utile ! répliqua Bofur. Tout d'abord, vous avez parlé de nous à Smaug, ce qui nous a sauvés la vie dès le départ. Et vous connaissez cette Montagne mieux que quiconque, même Thorin. Vous avez fait en sorte qu'on ne se fasse pas tuer en tombant dans les endroits dangereux. Et vous avez eu de très bonnes idées pour la reconstruction.

-Vous le pensez vraiment ? chuchota Bilbon qui avait rougi sous les compliments.

-Bien sûr que oui, assura Bofur en lui tapotant le genou. Vous avez votre place parmi nous, mon gars.

-J'aimerais rester pour voir ce qui se passe, avoua Bilbon en se détendant un peu avant de regarder de nouveau les gens.

De toute façon, il n'avait nulle part où aller.

Plus tard cet après-midi, il se promena dans les couloirs tout juste restaurés et passa dans l'une des anciennes salles de recherche quand il entendit une conversation.

-...Tu es sûr de son nom, Dain ? demanda Thorin.

Sa voix attira l'attention de Bilbon.

-Oui, répondit une autre voix, sans doute Dain. Elle a envoyé des nouvelles de son voyage à Lacville mais après, plus aucune lettre. On ne sait pas ce qui lui est arrivé.

-Nous allons devoir...

Les voix se perdirent en murmures incompréhensibles. Gloin avait dit à Bilbon qu'écouter les conversations était très impoli mais il n'y pouvait rien si il les entendait. Il ne voulait pas être impoli. Il voulait être aussi utile que possible et être pris en train d'écouter aux portes n'était pas la meilleure solution.

Il était un peu plus restreint dans ses déplacements, maintenant. Il y avait des gardes dans la salle du trésor alors il ne pouvait pas aller là-bas. Les murs avaient été réparés alors il ne pouvait plus aller dans certaines pièces et il y avait des gens partout alors il ne pouvait pas rester là où il voulait.

Le fait qu'il y ait d'autres personnes apportait des inconvénients. Ça ne le privait pas des plaisirs de la vie, pas du tout : c'était juste une expérience inédite.

Et il était ravi d'en vivre une. Bilbon s'était souvent demandé ce que ce serait de vivre en compagnie d'autres personnes.

Dwalin le trouva plus tard dans la bibliothèque, le visage sombre.

-Vous feriez bien de venir avec moi, mon garçon.


	6. Bungon

Bilbon avait l'impression qu'un poids pesait lourdement sur son estomac tout au long du chemin. Tout ce temps, il pensa :

"Ça y est, je ne leur suis plus d'aucune utilité : ils vont me mettre dehors."

Dwalin le guida dans les couloirs pour l'amener dans la salle où il avait entendu Thorin parler avec l'autre nain quelques heures auparavant.

Thorin l'attendait au côté d'un nain qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Pendant un instant, il eut une bouffée d'embarras. L'avaient-ils pris en train d'écouter ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il n'y avait personne dans les environs quand il avait entendu la conversation.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Bilbon, voici Dain, présenta Thorin en faisant un geste de la main vers l'autre nain.

-Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Bilbon, salua Dain en souriant. Vous ressemblez trait pour trait à vos parents.

Bilbon le regarda, surpris.

-Vous connaissiez mes parents ?

-Oui, je les connaissais très bien, avoua Dain en acquiesçant. C'était les ambassadeurs de vos gens de l'Ouest et ils ont établi des accords commerciaux avec nous durant le Rude Hiver. C'était il y a bien longtemps.

-Pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir, Bilbon ? conseilla Dwalin en le menant vers l'une des chaises.

-Vous avez dit qu'ils étaient de l'Ouest ? s'exclama Bilbon, désireux d'en savoir plus.

-Oui, de la Comté. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où cela se trouve mais ce sont des terres fertiles. La Comté est trop loin des Monts de Fer pour avoir une relation directe et votre race n'a jamais vraiment fréquenté la nôtre alors nous n'en savons pas beaucoup sur eux.

-Ça ne doit pas se trouver à l'Extrême-Ouest, ajouta Dwalin. Il y a une chaîne de montagnes à cet endroit-là et ce n'est pas un assez bon terrain pour y faire des cultures alors la Comté doit se trouver avant les Montagnes Bleues.

Dain acquiesça.

-La Comté, répéta Bilbon pour voir comment sonnait le nom... ça sonnait bien même si il ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu de ses parents. Alors, ils ont vécu avec vous dans les Monts de Fer ?

-Oui, pendant quelques mois. Votre mère s'est rendue à Fondcombe pour parler avec les elfes. Je crois qu'elle ignorait sa grossesse quand elle a commencé son voyage mais peu de temps après, elle nous a envoyés un message pour dire qu'elle irait se reposer à Lacville. Quelques mois plus tard, nous avons reçu une autre lettre indiquant qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle arriverait sans doute aux Monts de Fer avant l'accouchement. Mais après, nous n'avons plus eu aucune nouvelle.

-Elle est morte, annonça Bilbon. Ici, dans la Montagne.

-Et vous avez été adopté par un dragon, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, rajouta Dain en le regardant de haut en bas avec curiosité. Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient une âme maternelle.

Bilbon voulut dire quelque chose de spirituel mais ne trouva rien.

-Et mon père ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Bungon, déclara Dain en hésitant avant de répondre. Il est mort quelques années après sa disparition.

Alors, ils étaient tous les deux morts. Bien sûr, cela ne le surprenait guère mais il avait gardé une lueur d'espoir. Et elle venait de s'éteindre. Il se sentait plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Seulement..., il ne l'était pas. Il ouvrit les yeux : il avait Bofur et les autres membres de la Compagnie qui lui avaient dit qu'il n'aurait pas à partir comme il le craignait.

-Je vous remercie, Monsieur Dain, dit alors Bilbon. Je suis heureux de savoir ce qui s'est passé.

-Tout comme moi, renchérit Dain en passant une main dans sa barbe. Cette histoire avait gardé des zones d'ombre mais maintenant, nous avons tous deux des réponses à nos questions.

Bilbon hocha la tête.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'il sache la vérité. Au moins, tout serait clair. Mais en réalité, il se sentait encore plus perdu qu'avant. Savoir ce qui s'était passé n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Dain se leva et prit congé.

-Monsieur Dain, appela Bilbon en se tournant sur sa chaise pour pouvoir le regarder près de la porte.

-Oui ? répondit Dain en s'arrêtant, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

-De quoi est-il mort ?

-De coeur brisé, je pense, dit-il avant de partir.

-Les gens peuvent mourir d'un coeur brisé ? s'exclama Bilbon en fronçant les sourcils après quelques instants.

-Ne me demandez pas, répliqua Dwalin en haussant les épaules. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Ça m'étonne que tu dises ça, Dwalin, intervint Thorin d'un ton plein de sarcasme. Tu brises les coeurs partout où tu passes.

Dwalin lui jeta un regard sévère.

-Je pense que je devrais aller me poser quelque part pendant un certain temps, coupa Bilbon avant qu'une dispute ne survienne. Je vais me coucher.

Les deux nains se calmèrent.

-Très bien, accorda Thorin en lui ouvrant la porte. Vous vous rappelez où se trouve...

-Bien sûr que oui, répondit malicieusement Bilbon en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ignorez-le, mon gars ! conseilla Dwalin. Il cherche juste une excuse pour vous ramener dans votre chambre !

Alors qu'il sortait de la salle, il entendit un des nains jeter quelque chose sur son comparse.

Sa chambre n'était pas très loin. Juste quelques couloirs plus bas. Il avait eu le droit de choisir celle qu'il voulait. Thorin lui avait dit que c'était pour le remercier de les avoir sauvés de Smaug en lui indiquant leur présence.

Bilbon ne pensait pas avoir fait une telle chose mais les autres en étaient convaincus.

-Si vous n'aviez pas été là, Smaug nous aurait probablement rôtis pour son dîner ! avait affirmé Bofur en lui donnant une tape sur le dos.

C'était une belle chambre, de taille convenable, avec un grand lit qui avait été épargné par les dommages causés par Smaug. Quand il avait découvert ces chambres, quand il était plus jeune, cette idée l'avait enchanté. Un lit confortable pour dormir et un feu de cheminée pour ne pas avoir froid. Mais il trouvait ça... étrange. Comme si des fantômes hantaient ces chambres et étaient en train de le regarder. Il n'avait pas osé toucher ou déplacer quoi que ce soit et avait laissé les chambres à leur angoissant silence.

Maintenant que les murs d'Erebor grouillaient de vie, il ne se sentait plus aussi mal à l'aise de dormir dans une chambre correcte avec un bon lit et une cheminée. Il pouvait garder ses pieds au chaud et lire un livre, se prélassant ainsi pendant des heures. Cette perspective était très réjouissante.

Maintenant, il n'était plus tellement enthousiaste : il était assis devant le feu en fronçant les sourcils, les doigts entrelacés tandis qu'il ruminait en silence.

Sa mère avait disparu, mais ensuite, il avait eu Smaug. Et maintenant que Smaug était parti, même si il était le seul à l'avoir chéri, il sentait que quelqu'un lui manquait et se demandait de qui il pouvait s'agir.

Maintenant, qui avait-il ? La Compagnie ?

-Vous allez bien ?

Bilbon sursauta dans son fauteuil et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour trouver Thorin en train de le regarder de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Oui, dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration. Bien sûr.

Thorin hésita, se tenant toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Ça vous dérange si je viens ?

Il secoua la tête et regarda Thorin s'approcher pour venir se reposer à côté de lui, près du feu, se penchant légèrement contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

-Je pense..., commença Bilbon, les yeux rivés sur les flammes. J'ai... je ne sais pas. Peut-être que j'espérais qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un.

Pendant un certain temps, Thorin ne dit rien et ils restèrent comme ça, écoutant le crépitement du feu, et le murmure des gens passant dans le couloir.

-Mon père a disparu aussi, avoua tout à coup Thorin, ce qui surprit beaucoup Bilbon. Lors d'une bataille. Nous combattions pour reprendre la Moria, un autre royaume que nous avons perdu. On ne l'a jamais retrouvé. Même maintenant. Parfois, je me demande, j'espère... Je prie pour qu'il aille bien, qu'il soit toujours vivant quelque part et qu'il revienne un jour.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus : Bilbon avait compris l'idée.

Thorin aussi.

-Merci, murmura Bilbon en se penchant légèrement contre lui.

Il n'était toujours pas sûr de ce qu'était l'étrange sentiment qui flottait dans son estomac lorsque Thorin était là mais cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment.


	7. Bofur

-Bofur, à quoi ressemble l'amour ? demanda un soir Bilbon, quelques mois plus tard, alors qu'ils se promenaient au bord de la Montagne.

-Eh bien, je euh... je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, avoua Bofur, surpris. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai souvent lu des choses dessus et je comprends pourquoi on peut le ressentir mais je ne comprends pas comment on le ressent, expliqua Bilbon, le front plissé.

-Eh bien, c'est difficile à dire. Il y a différents types d'amour. L'amour parental, l'amour platonique, l'amour sacral, l'amour amical, l'amour... romantique et il y a des situations différentes. Je pense que ce n'est pas la même chose pour tout le monde, déclara Bofur avec un sourire contrit avant de jeter un regard curieux à Bilbon. Pourquoi ? Vous avez un faible pour quelqu'un ?

-Non, pas du tout, répondit Bilbon en sentant une rougeur inonder son visage jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles.

-Vous devez forcément penser à quelqu'un. Autrement, vous ne seriez pas aussi rouge qu'une betterave, s'esclaffa Bofur.

Bilbon pinça les lèvres.

-C'est stupide. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est... mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sens différent. Vous comprenez ? finit-il par dire d'un ton presque désespéré en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, bien sûr que je comprends.

-Que dois-je faire ? demanda Bilbon, impuissant.

-Pas la moindre idée, avoua Bofur. Je ne sais pas comment réagit votre race face à l'amour.

-Comment votre race réagit-elle quand cela vous arrive ? questionna Bilbon.

Il avait lu beaucoup de livres sur les batailles et les trésors, mais pas sur l'amour.

-C'est différent pour les nains.

-Comment ça ? insista Bilbon.

-Nous avons tous un Unique, déclara simplement Bofur.

-Un Unique ? répéta Bilbon.

-Je crois qu'on pourrait appeler ça une âme sœur, poursuivit Bofur en passant une main sur son menton. Lorsque le Créateur nous a donnés vie, il a enlevé une partie de nous pour la mettre dans un autre être que nous cherchons toute notre vie pour nous compléter.

-Comment ça marche ? s'enquit Bilbon, intrigué.

-Eh bien, la plupart du temps, on le sait tout de suite, expliqua Bofur en haussant les épaules. Pas avec certitude mais l'attirance est là. Mais il arrive souvent que ça prenne un peu plus longtemps. Plus le temps passe, plus le désir se renforce et finalement, vous réalisez ce qui vous arrive.

Ça ressemblait énormément à ce qu'il avait ressenti : cette attirance, comme si une corde le tirait vers lui. Mais il n'était pas un nain.

-Et tout le monde en a un ? demanda-t-il.

-Quelquefois, il y a une période de languir lorsqu'un nain devient adulte. Ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde, comme à ceux qui sont susceptibles de ne pas trouver leur Unique ou même d'en avoir un.

Aux yeux de Bilbon, c'était un fort triste destin.

-Et vous, avez-vous un Unique ?

-C'est très impoli de poser une question aussi personnelle à quelqu'un, fit remarquer Bofur en riant.

-Oh, je suis désolé, s'excusa Bilbon en rougissant une nouvelle fois, embarrassé.

-Ah, ce n'est rien ! J'en ai un mais euh..., murmura Bofur en se penchant vers lui. J'espère que vous serez assez aimable pour le garder pour vous.

Il tapota le bout de son nez.

-Bien sûr.

-Bon, déclara Bofur, ravi.

-Et pour les autres ?

-Bombur n'en a jamais eu mais il s'est marié et il est très heureux. Bifur en un et l'a trouvé en même temps que le mien. Ori n'en a pas encore mais Dori dit que c'est juste un petit retard, annonça Bofur en levant les yeux au ciel face à sa dernière déclaration. Gloin a précocement épousé le sien et a un enfant dans les Montagnes Bleues qui devrait bientôt arriver.

-Et Monsieur Dwalin ? demanda alors Bilbon en pensant au grand nain.

-Il est passé par là, d'après ce que j'en sais. Il n'en parle pas souvent. Même à Thorin. Vous feriez mieux de ne pas lui poser de questions à ce sujet si vous voulez garder vos dents de devant, mon garçon.

-Vous pensez qu'il me ferait du mal ? objecta Bilbon en fronçant les sourcils, perdu.

-Certains trouvent que c'est un sujet très délicat, vous comprenez, expliqua Bofur. Vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous montrer trop curieux sur ce point.

-Merci, Bofur. C'était très intéressant, convint Bilbon, trouvant le conseil utile.

-Il y aura des livres à ce sujet qui arriveront avec les caravanes si vous voulez en savoir plus là-dessus, indiqua Bofur. C'est mieux que de poser toutes sortes de questions.

-Ils amènent des livres ?

-Bien sûr qu'ils en amènent ! affirma Bofur en riant face au visage rayonnant de Bilbon. Toutes sortes de livres. Des grands, des petits, des vieux, des nouveaux.

-Ça semble bien, songea Bilbon. Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire. Merci encore, Bofur.

Les caravanes arrivèrent à une vitesse alarmante et il y avait maintenant une vague constante de bruit autour d'Erebor, les préparatifs pour la reconstruction de la ville de Dale étant sur le point de commencer.

Les hommes et les nains se rassemblèrent près d'Erebor et plusieurs camps avaient été installés au pied de la Montagne afin que les architectes et les ouvriers restent non loin du chantier. Des stands avaient été montés et, si ils ne distribuaient pas encore de nourriture, les hommes et les femmes de Lacville se montraient plus que généreux avec leurs rations. Assez tôt, des champs furent semés là où Dale se dressait autrefois et, bientôt, ils auraient des cultures et leurs propres denrées.

Les choses iraient mieux.

Bientôt, l'endroit mort que Bilbon avait connu depuis si longtemps allait changer du tout au tout, devenir un lieu rempli de vie, débordant de voix, de rires et de cris. C'était une pensée des plus heureuses mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ce soudain changement plutôt alarmant. C'était un véritable choc culturel, voire même un choc tout court. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui faudrait avant de s'y habituer. A ce bruit, à la présence constante de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose.

Il voyait maintenant des couleurs qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, il entendait des mots qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, il vivait en compagnie de gens qu'il n'aurait jamais cru connaître. Il pensait vivre seul pour toujours. Mais l'avenir qui se présentait devant lui, était complètement différent.

Il ressentait un étrange mélange de chagrin, de culpabilité, d'anxiété et d'excitation.

Du chagrin et de la culpabilité parce qu'il n'avait pas le coeur à la fête - pas après Smaug. De l'anxiété à l'idée d'être plongé dans un monde peuplé de gens, de personnes qui pourraient le blesser, le juger, l'isoler encore plus qu'il ne l'était au début. Et de l'excitation pour des raisons tout à fait évidentes.

C'était un nouveau départ. Mais pour chaque nouveau départ, il y avait la fin d'une ancienne vie.

Il essayait de penser ainsi : à un nouveau départ, mais la pensée de Smaug, l'attachement qu'il lui avait donné, lui avait été soudainement arraché. Par moment, il se morfondait de tristesse. Comment la mort d'un être pouvait-elle être une source de fêtes et de célébrations pour les autres ? Aucune mort ne devrait être applaudie.

Les sons assourdissants le rendaient fou. Tant de pensées bataillaient à l'intérieur de son esprit et il ne savait pas quoi penser. Parfois, il se sentait submergé au point de devoir courir se cacher quelque part pour pouvoir enfin laisser ses larmes couler librement.

Et parfois, malgré tous ceux qui l'entouraient, il se recroquevillait dans son lit, la nuit, et se sentait si seul, si isolé. Mais quand il se réveillait, Bofur venait le voir, ou Ori, ou l'un des autres. Alors, il retrouvait le sourire et ne se sentait plus aussi seul.

Il tentait de ne pas penser aux mauvaises choses : comme ce poids qui lui pesait car il avait l'impression que, bien qu'il ait vécu ici toute sa vie, il n'y avait pas sa place. Que ce n'était pas sa maison de la même façon qu'elle pouvait être celle des autres. Qu'il pensait que, peut-être, quand ils regardaient Erebor, ils voyaient quelque chose de diamétralement opposé à ce que voyait Bilbon.

Comme Thorin, par exemple.

Quand il levait les yeux vers la splendeur des voûtes et des murs des couloirs s'étendant à perte de vue, c'était comme si il voyait des ombres et des fantômes passer, des souvenirs d'un monde disparu dont il se rappelle. Il regardait Erebor avec langueur et nostalgie. Mais quand Bilbon la regardait, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était de la roche et d'imposants piliers. Ils étaient beaux, oui, et utiles, mais il n'avait aucun souvenir d'amis ou de famille comme Thorin. Il se souvenait des fois où, en cherchant dans les décombres, il avait découvert de petits bibelots et des choses qui l'avaient intrigué. Il se souvenait avoir rôdé dans les salles, effrayé par des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se souvenait de la première fois où il était monté dans les niveaux supérieurs pour se retrouver dans l'aile royale où il avait découvert des lettres, de précieux bijoux, des épées et des objets de famille. Il y avait des objets sur les lits, à l'étage, dispersés lors du jour de l'attaque. Bilbon ne les avait jamais touchés. Comme un sombre rappel de ce que Smaug avait fait lorsqu'il était arrivé ici. Une douleur l'étreignait lorsqu'il pensait à l'importance de cette journée. Si l'attaque n'était pas survenue, personne n'aurait pu sauver sa mère. A moins que, si les nains étaient restés ici, leurs soins auraient peut-être pu la sauver. Elle aurait même pu se réfugier à Dale. Oh comme les choses auraient pu être différentes. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Ce qui était arrivé ne pouvait être changé.

C'était comme ce que lui avait dit Thorin.

On ne peut pas apprécier les bonnes choses sans les mauvaises choses. On ne peut pas apprécier le jour sans la nuit ou la chaleur sans la morsure du froid. On ne peut apprécier la pluie sans la sécheresse et on ne peut pas apprécier la vie sans la mort. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Alors, quand Bilbon pleurait, il fermait les yeux, luttant pour libérer sa gorge serrée lorsqu'il pensait que, d'une certaine façon, la mort de Smaug lui ferait apprécier la vie. Lui ferait apprécier ce qu'il avait eu avec Smaug avant de mourir. Lui ferait apprécier les nouvelles amitiés qu'il avait et les nouvelles opportunités qui se présenteraient grâce à sa mort.

Ça l'aidait à se sentir un peu mieux.

Il s'était aussi fait de nouveaux amis. Dain était étonnamment gentil, malgré son aspect quelque peu effrayant. Il avait également rencontré des ouvriers très agréables qui semblaient très curieux à propos de Bilbon et de son histoire. Il se doutait qu'il était un peu bizarre. Enfin, plus qu'un peu bizarre mais là n'était pas la question.

Certains lui avaient dit des choses flatteuses, lui donnaient des noms qu'il n'était pas certain de mériter. Il essayait d'être aussi agréable que possible avec chacun d'entre eux - bien qu'il soit parfois très troublé par tant d'attention. Il devait admettre que passer de l'isolement complet au centre de l'attention d'une énorme population était pour le moins surprenant. Il devait également admettre qu'il se sentait toujours soulagé quand Thorin l'appelait "cambrioleur". Dwalin l'appelait aussi comme ça de temps en temps, et Bilbon leur était reconnaissant de lui avoir donné un surnom qui ne le glorifiait en aucune façon. Même si parfois, quand Thorin le disait, il devait le regarder dans les yeux, se demandant si son simple nom, Bilbon, était moins une insulte que... quelque chose de différent. Différent comment, ça, il ne le savait pas mais c'était... chaud. Et très doux.

Il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer. Là encore, il ne pouvait pas expliquer grand-chose quand ça avait un rapport avec Thorin.

Inutile de dire que, peu importe de qui ça venait, il était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un pour le traiter normalement plutôt que comme une figure exemplaire et intimidante.

Comme maintenant, par exemple. Tard dans la nuit, alors qu'il était assis sur le bord du balcon, il entendait en bas les gardes parler en khuzdul. Il y avait des mots qu'il ne reconnaissait pas mais il pouvait aisément comprendre la conversation que le vent lui soufflait à l'oreille.

Ils parlaient de la bravoure de la Compagnie d'être venue combattre un dragon. Ils parlaient de la bravoure de Bilbon aussi. Bien qu'il n'ait rien fait pour mériter pareil éloge. Son courage pour avoir vécu et survécu avec un dragon. Ils disaient qu'il avait été élevé par des Dragons, qu'il était né du Feu du Dragon, que la force de Smaug courait maintenant dans ses veines. Qu'il était le Protecteur de la Compagnie, du Roi.

Bilbon n'avait jamais entendu de telles louanges. Bien que, pour être honnête, les seuls mots qu'il ait jamais entendu il y a quelques mois, étaient ceux d'un dragon. Mais ces compliments l'irritaient. Il n'avait jamais fait ça. D'où venait cette rumeur ?

Et puis, dans l'obscurité, il les entendit chanter une chanson de la Compagnie et de toutes les qualités dont ils avaient fait preuve pour arriver à la Montagne.

 _Lagabur, hyakhundur, fillûr, sukhur._

 _Barkur, turgur, shandur._

 _Bashagur, torvûr, barufur, mazrur._

 _Amradur, mohilur, kukur !_

La chanson continua mais Bilbon n'entendit pas la suite. Le vent se faisait de plus en plus féroce, emportant leurs voix au loin vers Dale.

Il y avait un grand nombre de ballades sur la Compagnie, d'autant que le couronnement de Thorin approchait à grands pas. Bilbon aimait entendre les récits de leurs exploits : leur évasion de la Forêt Noire, les wargs qui les avaient attaqués, la mort du Roi Gobelin. C'était, pour Bilbon, de ce genre d'aventure et de courage dont leur peuple parlait, respectait, vénérait. Et, bien sûr, toujours avec ardeur et passion. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est qu'ils mettent de côté la partie où il intervenait.

Il sourit en fredonnant à son tour les paroles de la chanson et se rendit dans sa chambre pour réchauffer ses os gelés en pensant à des actes pleins de courage et à la noblesse des nains.

 **Notes:** **Avec la langue, avec les dents, avec la peau, avec les yeux.  
Avec la hache. Avec la barbe. Avec le cerveau.  
Avec la conquête, avec le métier, avec la famille, avec le poing.  
Avec la mort, avec les actes, avec le sang.**

 **De toutes les langues que Tolkien a inventé, le khuzdul est l'une des moins développées, d'où la primalité de cette chanson mais l'auteur a fait de son mieux et moi également.**


	8. Dis

Bilbon ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre avec la mère de Fili et Kili. Il pensait qu'elle devait être forte et têtue, comme le reste de la famille Durin, mais légèrement espiègle comme ses fils. Il avait raison sur ces deux points mais il trouva d'autres détails qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir chez elle.

Elle ressemblait énormément à Thorin, grande, forte et imposante, avec des traits fiers et taillés dans la pierre. Ses yeux étaient du même bleu de glace que ceux de Thorin et ses cheveux du même noir de jais. Bilbon devina que Fili devait tenir sa teinte dorée de son père.

Il l'observa lorsqu'ils l'accueillirent, caché derrière un pilier à quelques dizaines de pieds. Kili avait insisté pour qu'il vienne se présenter mais Bilbon ne voulait pas s'inviter dans ce moment qu'ils devaient partager en famille. Alors, il avait préféré se cacher pour les regarder de loin, comme il avait toujours aimé le faire.

Balin avait raison. On pouvait aisément faire la différence entre les nains et les naines. Leurs barbes étaient plus légères et leurs robes indiquaient leurs formes. Quoi qu'il avait déjà vu des naines en pantalon, alors il ne pensait pas pouvoir compter sur les vêtements pour définir le sexe. Certes, Dis était musclée mais elle était plus mince et plus ronde que Thorin même si ses mains semblaient aussi calleuses que les siennes. Bilbon trouvait ça fascinant.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il trouvait Thorin fascinant à regarder. Non. Bien sûr que non.

D'accord, peut-être un peu. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Il avait passé toute sa vie seul. Il n'avait jamais vu aucune autre créature, à part Smaug et lui-même dans un miroir. Thorin avait été l'une des premières personnes qu'il ait vu, il était donc tout naturel qu'il ait pour lui un certain attachement... n'est-ce pas ?

Mais il avait l'impression qu'il était à part. Qu'il était important. Non pas que les autres n'étaient pas importants. Ils l'étaient. Mais il ne ressentait pas la même chose pour eux. Pour Bilbon, Thorin était... eh bien, comme les forges situées dans les niveaux inférieurs de la Montagne. Il était chaud et étouffant, il étouffait intensément Bilbon telle une épaisse fumée. Il était comme une rivière de lave striant sa poitrine et son estomac. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Et il n'osait rien dire, de peur que cet aveu déplaise à Thorin.

Peut-être que c'était de l'amour qu'il ressentait.

Parce que Bilbon n'avait jamais eu de languir. Enfin, d'après ce qu'il savait. La description qu'il avait lu à ce sujet le rendait encore plus certain. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça. Sentir qu'il manque quelque chose en vous.

Peut-être que c'était différent pour les hobbits... Il devait sûrement y avoir quelqu'un qui savait. Il devait trouver la bonne personne à qui demander.

Il avait entendu certains nains parler d'un magicien qui errait partout en Terre du Milieu. Si il allait partout, il devait sûrement connaître aussi la Comté. Il devait trouver ce magicien et lui demander.

Mais où trouver un magicien ?

Il ne pensa qu'à ça jusqu'à la fin de la journée et même durant la soirée.

Voilà pourquoi il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Kili lui poser une question lorsqu'ils étaient à table. Lorsqu'il ne répondit pas, car il n'avait tout simplement pas écouté, Kili échangea un regard avec son frère puis Bofur fit un geste pour attirer son attention.

-Alors Bilbon, vous qui avez les yeux partout, qu'est-ce qu'on pense de Thorin ? demanda Bofur en lui mettant une tape dans le dos pour le sortir de ses pensées.

Bilbon regarda d'un air perdu Bofur, les autres membres de la Compagnie, et Thorin.

-Eh bien... que des bonnes choses, balbutia-t-il en haussant les épaules avant de prendre une grande inspiration tandis que les autres attendaient qu'il continue. Vous avez repris Erebor, vous êtes leur sauveur. Je veux dire, vous avez tué un dragon, ce qui est assez impressionnant.

Balin éclata de rire.

-Il me semble que c'est Bard le Batelier qui l'a tué, répliqua Thorin en arquant un sourcil.

-J'imagine qu'on peut voir les choses de cette façon, intervint Fili. Quelqu'un devait effrayer le dragon avant de le tuer et c'est ce que nous avons fait, alors c'est un peu la même chose.

Thorin ne semblait pas convaincu pour autant.

-Ils sont heureux d'avoir une maison, poursuivit Bilbon en jouant avec sa fourchette. Je pense que beaucoup étaient présents lorsqu'Erebor a été prise, alors ils sont heureux que le dragon soit parti et de pouvoir vivre à nouveau dans la Montagne. Ils sont heureux. Et vous êtes le seul à leur avoir donné ce bonheur. Je pense que beaucoup sont fidèles à la lignée de Durin.

-Mais vous avez aussi entendu de mauvaises choses, devina Balin.

-Non, pas beaucoup, répondit Bilbon. Il y a quelques nains qui pensent que vous avez trouvé l'Arkenstone et que vous l'avez caché. Que la cupidité pourrait vous consumer et que vous seriez très vite en proie au mal qui a frappé votre grand-père.

-C'est dangereux, songea Dwalin.

-En quoi cela pourrait-il être dangereux ? rétorqua Kili d'une voix moqueuse en levant les yeux au ciel. Quelques nains ? Sur des milliers ?

-Ne sous-estime pas tes ennemis si vite, Kili, gronda Balin. Nombreux sont ceux qui ne font pas confiance à la lignée de Durin depuis bien longtemps. Et même si Thorin a été un bon chef pour eux, beaucoup vont essayer de profiter de la vulnérabilité de sa position. La Montagne est encore faible et à peine protégée. La nourriture est rare. Il faudra un long moment avant que nous réussissions à rétablir un certain équilibre. Nous devons être prudents. Et intelligents.

Kili eut la décence de paraître embarrassé.

-Si notre cambrioleur avait entendu quelque chose de ce genre, je suis sûr que nous serions les premiers à le savoir.

Bilbon n'avait toujours pas complètement accepté ce surnom. Mais il se doutait qu'il ne réussirait pas à s'en séparer, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il poussa un simple soupir et prit sa chope, repoussant son assiette.

-Vous ne vous sentez pas bien, Maître hobbit ? demanda Thorin, quelque temps plus tard. Vous n'avez pas touché à votre repas.

Bilbon leva les yeux dans un état second.

-Je pense juste... à quelque chose, dit-il en haussant les épaules avant de se lever. Excusez-moi, je pense que je vais aller me coucher.

-Si vous vous sentez mal demain matin, appelez-moi immédiatement, s'il vous plaît, intervint Oin en attrapant son bras avant qu'il ne quitte la table. Vous avez l'air terriblement pâle, mon petit.

-Je vais bien, assura Bilbon mais ça ne sembla pas apaiser les autres. Mais si je me sens mal au réveil, je vous promets que vous serez le premier que je viendrai trouver, Maître Oin.

Oin se détendit un peu et libéra son bras avant de se réinstaller sur son siège.

-Je vous verrai tous demain matin.

Il se sentait un peu mieux lorsqu'il atteignit sa chambre et, alors qu'il se changeait et grimpait dans son lit, il décida qu'il demanderait où trouver ce magicien. Après tout, il était important qu'il en sache plus sur lui-même et sur les hobbits comme lui.

Le lendemain, il interrogea Thorin à propos du magicien.

-Tharkûn ? déclara le nain en fronçant les sourcils. Eh bien, il apparaît de temps en temps mais personne ne sait jamais où le trouver. Il vient quand il le veut et va où il lui plaît.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une très bonne nouvelle pour Bilbon.

-Si vous entendez parler de lui, dites-le moi, s'il vous plaît, soupira alors Bilbon, dépité.

-Certainement, accepta Thorin en acquiesçant. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons envoyer un corbeau à sa recherche. En attendant, peut-être voudriez-vous vous joindre à moi pour superviser la restauration des mines ?

Bilbon ne savait pas pourquoi Thorin lui avait proposé de l'accompagner mais il était heureux de se rendre utile. Et c'était très agréable de voir la Montagne revenir à la vie. Après avoir passé autant de temps dans le silence et l'obscurité, Bilbon se réjouissait de tous ces changements.

Il n'était jamais allé dans les mines avant, les tunnels conduisant profondément au coeur de la Montagne. Il les avait vus une ou deux fois quand il était plus jeune et qu'il commençait tout juste à explorer le royaume sous la Montagne mais dans les mines, il ne voyait pas où il mettait ses pieds, les ponts étaient par trop instables et l'obscurité semblait s'étendre indéfiniment. Bilbon ne trouvait aucun de ces points rassurants et s'en était toujours éloigné.

Maintenant, cependant, avec Thorin à ses côtés et d'autres nains en train d'y travailler, ce n'était pas aussi effrayant. Certes, son estomac se tordait toujours lorsqu'il descendait dans les profondeurs de la Montagne mais il s'était instantanément calmé lorsque Thorin posa une main sur son épaule.

Après, ils déjeunèrent ensemble dans les appartements privés de Thorin et Bilbon fut ravi d'entendre de nombreuses histoires du temps où Thorin vivait dans les Montagnes Bleues, errant, voyageant, travaillant, la seule chose réussissant à le faire tenir étant le désir inébranlable de reprendre un jour sa patrie.

Il parla de son père, disparu lorsqu'ils avaient essayé de reprendre la Moria, un autre grand royaume des nains envahi par des créatures monstrueuses. Bilbon n'avait jamais vu d'orque ou de gobelin avant et il en était très heureux. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir à quoi ressemblaient de telles horreurs.

Il mentionna également feu le mari de sa soeur, mort de maladie peu de temps après la naissance de Kili, plongeant Dis dans un immense chagrin d'amour d'avoir perdu son Unique.

-Bofur m'a parlé des Uniques, déclara Bilbon en fronçant les sourcils lorsque le sujet fut abordé. Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre. Je pense que je devrais lire des livres là-dessus à la bibliothèque.

-Nous avons de nombreux livres sur le sujet, acquiesça Thorin. Nous avons tous été créés dans la même pierre puis le Créateur nous a séparés. Certains d'entre nous trouvent leur autre moitié et d'autres non. Pour certains, c'est une véritable obsession.

-Et pour vous ? demanda Bilbon sans réfléchir mais les mots étant sortis de sa bouche, il ne pouvait plus les reprendre.

Thorin laissa échapper un petit rire qui sonnait plus comme un grognement narquois.

-Je n'y ai pas pensé depuis très longtemps, vous comprenez. Peut-être que quand j'étais jeune... mais après la prise d'Erebor, j'ai mis de côté ce genre de trivialités.

-Bofur dit qu'il y a certains nains qui ont une période de languir.

-Ça arrive aux nains lorsqu'ils deviennent adultes, expliqua Thorin avec un hochement de tête. C'est le moment où on réalise quelque chose qu'on n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Une sorte de vide. Cela n'arrive pas à tous les nains.

-Mais comment le savez-vous ? demanda Bilbon en fronçant les sourcils, oubliant le reste de son déjeuner. Que vous avez trouvé votre Unique ?

-Au départ, c'est... une attirance. Dans le sens où vous avez l'impression d'être tiré vers cette personne. Plus vous êtes proche, plus cette attirance se fait forte. Ensuite, il y a un sentiment de plénitude, d'achèvement. Vous savez que vous avez trouvé votre Unique parce que vous vous sentez complet en sa présence. Pour certains, cela prend beaucoup de temps même si ils sont auprès de leur Unique depuis un long moment. Le temps passe.. et finalement, on s'en rend compte tout naturellement.

-En avez-vous un ? questionna Bilbon qui voulait demander même si il était sûr de ne pas vouloir connaître la réponse.

-Mon languir était... inhabituel, répondit lentement Thorin avec un sourire triste. Les experts n'avaient aucune explication à donner. Ce fut un vrai scandale.

-Et pour les autres ?

-Les autres ? répéta Thorin en fronçant les sourcils.

-Les elfes, les orques, les hommes. Ont-ils...?

-Si ils en ont, ils ne nous l'ont pas dit. Tout comme nous ne leur avons pas dit.

-Je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question ? comprit Bilbon, pris d'une vague de culpabilité.

-Non, non, vous êtes un ami des Khazad et vous avez vécu ici toute votre vie, rassura Thorin. Vous en savez beaucoup plus sur nous que beaucoop d'autres, alors il n'y a aucun mal à ce que vous sachiez cela.

Bilbon se détendit dans son siège.

-Racontez-moi encore la naissance de Fili, demanda-t-il.

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel mais redit une énième fois le récit de la naissance de son premier neveu.


	9. Ori

-Vous le regardez beaucoup, songea un soir Bilbon en regardant Ori observer du coin de l'oeil Dwalin en train s'installer à une table.

Ori rougit immédiatement et détourna le regard, trouvant tout à coup ses mains fort intéressantes.

-Euh...

-Est-ce mal ? demanda Bilbon, le front plissé. Je ne comprends pas.

-Oh ! s'écria Ori en levant les yeux, comme si il venait soudain de comprendre quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insista Bilbon.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ?

-Eh bien... non, avoua Bilbon, les sourcils encore plus froncés. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ?

-Ah..., marmonna Ori, hésitant, son regard allant de Bilbon à la table où se trouvaient Dwalin et Thorin. Plus tard. Après le dîner. Lorsque nous aurons un peu d'intimité, d'accord ?

-D'accord, accepta Bilbon en lui souriant bien qu'il soit toujours perplexe mais il pouvait attendre.

Toutefois, il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Dès que le repas fut terminé, Ori l'attrapa par la manche de sa chemise et l'entraîna à l'écart du groupe, à l'extérieur, là où ils pourraient être tranquilles. Ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque qui, à cette heure, était complètement déserte.

Ori le conduisit au fond de la salle, derrière la rangée la plus éloignée et soudain, s'arrêta et se tourna pour faire face à Bilbon.

-Vous devez avant tout me promettre de ne rien répéter à qui que ce soit, commença Ori en pointant un doigt vers Bilbon qui acquiesça docilement. Bien. Si quelqu'un le savait, j'en mourrais de honte.

Bilbon avait déjà lu de grandes tragédies où des gens mouraient de coeur brisé ou à cause d'un amour non réciproque mais il n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'on pouvait mourir de honte. Mais Ori continua, imperturbable, et Bilbon comprit qu'il devait sans doute s'agir d'une expression.

-Je pense que j'ai le béguin pour Dwalin, avoua Ori, la mine plissée.

-Le béguin ? répéta Bilbon, perplexe, il n'avait jamais entendu ce terme auparavant.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, déclara Ori comme si il se souvenait vaguement de quelque chose en regardant attentivement Bilbon. Je veux dire que j'aime Dwalin. Vous comprenez ?

-Eh bien, je vous aime bien, répondit Bilbon. Et j'aime bien Dwalin aussi. Où est le mal ?

-Non, pas comme ça, corrigea Ori en riant. Ce n'est pas comme de l'amitié. C'est plus comme... de l'amour.

-De l'amour ? répété Bilbon avant de comprendre. Oh.

-Oui, exactement, affirma Ori d'un air soulagé.

-Mais et votre Unique ?

-Eh bien, je n'ai pas encore eu mon languir, admit Ori, légèrement rouge. Mais je suis certain que quand je l'aurai, ce sera pour Dwalin.

-Mais Thorin dit qu'on ne peut pas le savoir à l'avance.

-Pour certains, non, convint Ori. Mais parfois, vous ressentez un lien tellement fort avec une personne que vous le savez immédiatement.

-Pensez-vous que Dwalin le sait ? demanda Bilbon en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Peut-être, répondit Ori, la mine morose. Si il le sait, il ne me l'a jamais fait comprendre.

-Peut-être qu'il attend que ça vienne de vous, suggéra Bilbon.

Cette pensée sembla légèrement consoler Ori.

-Donc... quand vous trouvez votre Unique, qu'est-ce que vous ressentez ?

-Eh bien, réfléchit Ori. On m'a dit que c'était... splendide. Qu'il y a une vague de chaleur qui se répand dans votre corps et dans vos os. Mais je pense que c'est différent pour chacun.

-Pensez-vous que les hobbits ont des Uniques ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de hobbit avant de vous rencontrer.

-Et pensez-vous qu'un nain pourrait avoir un Unique qui soit d'une autre race ?

-Eh bien, c'est déjà arrivé. J'ai un cousin dont l'Unique était un humain, expliqua Ori avant de lancer à Bilbon un regard malicieux. Pourquoi ? Etes-vous... amoureux ?

-Peut-être un peu, avoua Bilbon qui rougit avant de dire avec empressement. Mais ne le dites à personne.

-Pas un mot, promit Ori en levant les mains avant de se pencher, bien qu'il n'y ait personne pour les entendre. Mais dites-moi, serait-ce Bofur ?

-Bofur ? répéta Bilbon, perdu.

-Vous semblez très amis et je sais qu'il a eu un languir mais je ne sais pas pour qui il l'a eu.

-En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi, répliqua Bilbon.

-Alors, qui est-ce ?

-C'est embarrassant, déclara Bilbon, hésitant. Comme le vôtre.

-Mais je vous ai quand même dit le mien ! insista Ori. Allez, je ne le dirai à personne.

-Thorin, avoua Bilbon si rapidement qu'Ori faillit ne pas comprendre.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de s'exclamer :

-Oh, bien sûr !

-Que voulez-vous dire par "Oh, bien sûr !" ?

-Vous semblez très proches, c'est tout, se contenta de dire Ori en haussant les épaules.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Bilbon, ravi d'entendre ça.

-Et Thorin se rapproche rarement des autres, alors je pense que c'est bien le cas, acquiesça Ori.

-Mais il n'a jamais laissé entendre quoi que ce soit de ce genre, répliqua Bilbon en soupirant.

-Le Roi Thorin n'est pas quelqu'un qui exprime ouvertement ses sentiments, rappela doucement Ori en tapotant son épaule. Il a perdu beaucoup de membres de sa famille et il est de sang royal, ce qui ajoute encore plus de pression. Il y a tellement de choses qu'on attend de lui, on attendait tellement de lui, même avant Smaug. Pour être honnête, je ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais eu le temps de s'intéresser à ce genre de relations.

-Il a dit que son languir avait été inhabituel, déclara alors Bilbon. Savez-vous de quoi il s'agit ?

-Oh, oui ! Tout le monde en a entendu parler. Le Roi Thror, son grand-père, a appelé des médecins dès que ça a commencé. Il faisait des rêves à propos d'arbres touffus, de fleurs et de chansons parlant de la nature qui sonnaient étrangement elfiques, raconta Ori, amusé. Thror a refusé d'accepter que l'Unique de Thorin pourrait être un elfe.

-Ce n'est pas normal ?

-De faire des rêves ? Ah non, pas du tout. Le languir apporte une certaine douleur et peut-être, une lueur des goûts de votre bien-aimé mais en rêver, c'était du jamais vu. Et des fleurs ? s'exclama Ori. Les nains préfèrent les pierres et les gemmes ou certaines choses d'une couleur particulière mais pas aussi... eh bien, j'allais dire, pas des choses aussi mièvres, mais ce n'est pas très gentil, n'est-ce pas ? Disons juste, pas aussi elfique.

-Mais je pensais que les hommes aussi utilisaient des fleurs pour faire la cour à quelqu'un ? se souvint Bilbon qui avait lu plus de livres que personne d'autre.

-Nous sommes des montagnards, nous aimons les choses provenant de l'intérieur d'une Montagne. Les arbres, l'herbe et les fleurs sont... tout à fait insignifiants à nos yeux.

-Alors, non seulement, il rêvait mais les choses dans ses rêves étaient bizarres.

-Oh oui. Et il chantait parfois des chansons pour le moins étranges. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire.

-Mais vous chantez tout le temps.

-Des chansons naines. Celles-là, eh bien... elles ne l'étaient pas vraiment.

-De quoi parlaient-elles ?

-Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr, avoua Ori. Je n'ai entendu que des rumeurs. Mais c'est pour ça que c'était inhabituel. Un des anciens gardes a dit qu'il l'avait attrapé en pleine crise de somnanbulisme dans les couloirs en train de marmonner quelque chose à propos de trous dans le sol.

-C'est plutôt étrange, convint Bilbon.

Ils retournèrent dans les grandes salles quelque temps plus tard. Les autres y étaient toujours en train de boire et de parler.

-Où étiez-vous tous les deux ? héla Nori tandis qu'ils se rasseyaient.

-Nulle part, murmura Ori en rougissant.

Dori jeta un regard suspicieux à son plus jeune frère puis à Bilbon en arquant un sourcil.

-Mais non, pas ça ! siffla Ori en frappant le bras de Dori.

-Je ne comprends pas, intervint Bilbon. Pas ça quoi ?

-Oh rien, s'empressa de dire Dori.

-Il vaut mieux que vous ne sachiez pas, murmura Nori.

-Bon... eh bien alors, soupira Bilbon en prenant une chope pour la porter à ses lèvres.

Mais pile à ce moment-là, les portes s'ouvrirent et des humains entrèrent.

Bien que Bilbon ait vu de nombreux humains à Dale, il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. Il n'avait jamais vu de personnes aussi grandes. Hormis Smaug, bien sûr, mais les dragons avaient tendance à avoir une taille effrayante.

-Roi Thorin, salua l'homme qui menait ses comparses avant de s'arrêter devant Thorin pour se prosterner.

-Bard, salua à son tour Thorin en inclinant légèrement la tête tout en reposant sa chope.

Bilbon regarda attentivement l'homme. Alors, c'était lui, le tueur de dragons, Bard le Batelier. Le Roi Bard d'après les habitants de Dale. Il était à bout de souffle comme si il venait faire tout le chemin de Dale à Erebor en pleine panique.

-Je suis navré pour cette venue impromptue mais je viens de recevoir un message de la Forêt Noire, dit-il.

-La Forêt Noire ? répéta Dwalin d'une voix pleine de sarcasmes.

-Les elfes et leur snobisme..., marmonna Nori, ce que Bilbon entendit.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Balin.

-Ils ont eu un message de Fondcombe disant qu'ils avaient vu un dragon se diriger vers les Monts Brumeux.

La salle explosa dans un tonnerre de cris.


	10. Cracheur de Feu

Les portes d'Erebor se refermèrent peu après, et la Montagne Solitaire fut fermée à double tour. La ville était déjà assez faible, la Montagne était tout juste à moitié reconstruite. Ils ne pouvaient pas se défendre contre un dragon. Pas encore.

De plus, Bilbon songeait, en voyant les gardes tenter de renforcer les murs extérieurs, que toute cette force ne leur avait été d'aucune aide lorsqu'Erebor était tombée. Mais là encore, personne n'avait eu le temps de les prévenir. Peut-être que cette fois, le dragon pourra être arrêté. Mais Bilbon n'était pas très optimiste, et si Smaug lui avait bien appris quelque chose, c'était de toujours avoir un plan d'urgence.

Il y avait un passage dans les niveaux inférieurs après les caves et les geôles qui conduisaient droit hors de la Montagne. Personne ne l'avait utilisé depuis un bon nombre d'années, alors bien sûr, il devait être envahi par des ronces et des gravats de toutes sortes mais il y avait bien assez de place pour qu'un hobbit puisse y passer.

Il ne pensait pas être capable de raisonner le dragon. Il avait suffisamment bien connu Smaug pour savoir qu'un dragon, qui plus est un dragon en colère ou en proie à un sulfureux désir ne laisserait personne lui faire perdre de vue son objectif. Si les choses tournaient mal, alors il partirait. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir pris cette décision. Coupable d'abandonner les autres mais, même si ils avaient été bons avec lui, ils avaient tué la seule famille qu'il avait eu. Mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient devenus en quelque sorte sa famille. Tout était tellement compliqué.

Il était assis là, en face du feu de cheminée qui brûlait dans les salles en train de ressasser l'annonce qu'il y avait eu au cours du dîner quand il entendit Ori, qui avait un peu trop abusé de l'hydromel, se lever et affirmer "que le dragon allait connaître le fer des nains quand il l'aura dans le troufignon". Bilbon ne comprenait rien à cette phrase qui n'avait ni queue ni tête mais fut peiné qu'il parle ainsi du dragon comme il aurait parlé de Smaug. Et la pensée qu'un autre dragon, un parent de Smaug se fasse abattre... faisait naître en lui des sentiments pour le moins désagréables. Il laissa bruyamment retomber sa fourchette, se leva et fit mine de partir, mais avant même qu'il ait pu faire un pas, le feu en face de lui bondit sur lui, manquant d'exploser, et s'étira comme si il tentait d'atteindre le bout des piliers de pierre. Tout le monde, dans un rayon de vingt pieds, se leva et regarda fixement Bilbon qui poussa un jappement lorsqu'il sentit les flammes sur sa peau. Mais elles ne le brûlaient pas et il ne ressentait aucune douleur. C'était comme sentir une cascade d'eau chaude alors qu'on s'attendait à quelque chose de froid. C'était surprenant mais pas douloureux.

Il tomba à la renverse et les flammes moururent peu à peu, revenant dans l'âtre où elles étaient censées être.

-Bilbon ! s'écria Ori en se précipitant immédiatement à ses côtés, à la recherche d'éventuelles blessures. Que quelqu'un aille chercher Oin.

-Je vais bien, affirma Bilbon en tentant de se relever. Je vais bien.

-Calme-toi, mon petit, intervint Dwalin en attrapant Ori par l'épaule pour l'éloigner. Il est sain et sauf.

-Mais le feu était sur lui ! Vous avez vu ça !

Bilbon entendit plusieurs voix murmurer et sentit un grand nombre de regards curieux posés sur lui. Il baissa la tête.

-Je pense que je devrais y aller, marmonna-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de partir. 

/

Ce fut Thorin qui le trouva en premier, dans sa cachette habituelle : la bibliothèque.

-On m'a dit ce qui s'était passé, se contenta-t-il de dire en s'asseyant à côté de Bilbon.

-Je ne voulais pas ! J'étais en colère et..., gémit Bilbon d'un ton plaintif, à bout de nerfs, avant de faire un geste avec ses mains pour imiter le feu en train d'exploser.

-Ce n'était jamais arrivé avant ? demanda Thorin en fronçant les sourcils.

Bilbon secoua la tête

-Pas comme ça. Smaug m'a appris à contrôler le feu, avoua-t-il en regardant Thorin de dessous ses cils, comme si c'était une excuse avant de soupirer. C'était amusant. Je n'ai jamais...

-Etait-ce de ça dont vous vouliez me parler ? questionna Thorin.

-Entre autres choses, répondit Bilbon en acquiesçant, sans dire toute la vérité.

-Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose d'autre ?

-Pas vraiment, déclara Bilbon avec hésitation en jouant avec le tissu de son pantalon. Smaug m'a toujours dit que peu de gens peuvent comprendre. Il m'a dit que personne d'autre ne savait vraiment ce que les dragons pouvaient enseigner. Quelqu'un a-t-il été blessé ?

-Non, rassura Thorin en secouant la tête. En fait, ils sont tous très excités.

-Excités ? répéta Bilbon, perplexe. Pourquoi ça ?

-Ils pensent que vous pouvez arrêter le dragon.

-Je ne ferai jamais de mal à un dragon, annonça immédiatement Bilbon. Même si je pouvais, ce dont je doute fort, je ne le ferai pas.

-Chut, ordonna Thorin en le faisant taire d'un geste de la main. Personne ne vous demande de blesser ou de tuer qui que ce soit. Mais beaucoup de gens vont être blessés si vous ne nous aidez pas. Et beaucoup ont déjà souffert à cause d'un dragon.

-Je ne sais même pas quoi faire, murmura Bilbon en se mordillant la lèvre, inquiet.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai aussi de bonnes nouvelles.

-C'est vrai ?

-Je comptais vous le dire demain mais il semblerait que ce soit le meilleur moment, déclara Thorin en tirant un morceau de parchemin de sa poche. Notre corbeau a trouvé Tharkûn. Il ne se trouve pas très loin et sera ici avant le dragon si il se dépêche.

-Et il viendra ? demanda Bilbon.

-Il dit qu'il est en route, lut Thorin en parcourant la lettre du regard. Peut-être qu'il pourra vous aider.

C'était bien ce que Bilbon espérait.

-J'ai l'impression d'être perdu dans le noir, dit-il à voix basse, sans s'adresser à Thorin qui l'entendit quand même car il leva un sourcil, attendant que Bilbon continue. Je veux vous aider, vraiment. Et je sais que les dragons sont... eh bien, pas un mal en soi, mais des créatures avides. Mais il ya une autre partie de moi - une partie toute aussi forte - qui me dit que vous, les nains, êtes pareils.

Thorin grimaça à ces mots et Bilbon s'empressa de rectifier :

-Pas en mal. Je veux juste dire que vous êtes comme les dragons. Vous amassez l'or et les trésors que vous aimez par-dessus tout.

-C'est plutôt vrai mais il y a des différences fondamentales, répliqua Thorin. Nous n'envahissons pas d'autres royaumes pour l'appât du gain. Et nous ne brûlons pas des gens pour le plaisir.

-Smaug n'a jamais brûlé qui que ce soit pour le plaisir, affirma férocement Bilbon en frappant du pied avant de sourire. Parfois, je faisais rôtir des cerfs. Et pourtant, je ne pense pas être un dragon.

-C'est évident, marmonna Thorin.

-Alors vous ne pensez pas ça de moi..., comprit Bilbon.

-Ça quoi ?

-Vous ne pensez pas que je sois bizarre maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Ça avait l'air stupide mais Bilbon souhaitait désespérément qu'on ne le trouve pas étrange, surtout Thorin. Celui-ci fit quelque chose qu'il faisait très rarement : il sourit. Et pas un petit sourire. Un large et beau sourire qui plissait le coin de ses yeux.

-Nous sommes tous un peu bizarres, ici, avoua-t-il. Maintenant, allez-y. Arrêtez de vous cacher. Les autres meurent d'envie que vous leur montriez vos petits tours.

Bilbon sourit et se leva, suivi de Thorin, pour se rendre dans les grandes salles.


	11. Sophos

Thorin fut le premier à suggérer d'aller à la rencontre du dragon pour épargner Dale. Les réparations avaient déjà commencé et l'idée de laisser un dragon voler tranquillement jusqu'à la ville semblait stupide. Bilbon accepta aisément cette idée, ainsi que les autres nains. Aucun ne souhaitait voir la Montagne brûler une fois de plus.

Alors, un certain nombre de nains et d'hommes se regroupèrent vers le sud, bien au-delà de la clairière où Smaug avait fait son apparition.

Après un voyage d'une journée, ils s'arrêtèrent et montèrent le camp. Ils étaient suffisamment nombreux pour attirer l'attention d'un dragon. En tout cas, c'est ce que Bilbon espérait.

-Et si ça ne suffit pas ? demanda Bilbon à Thorin, le premier soir, alors qu'ils mangeaient dans sa tente. Et si il vient et qu'on ne peut pas l'arrêter ?

Thorin ne dit rien et le regarda un long moment avant de dire comme si il était surpris :

-Vous avez peur.

-Bien sûr que j'ai peur. Toute personne ayant une once de bon sens saurait qu'il faut craindre un dragon.

-Mais vous, vous avez vécu avec un dragon toute votre vie, répliqua Thorin, le front plissé. Vous avez été élevé par un dragon.

-Alors, dites-vous que si moi j'ai peur, vous avez de bonnes raisons de l'être, renchérit Bilbon.

-J'y penserai, promit Thorin avec un léger sourire.

-N'éprouvez-vous donc aucune crainte ? demanda Bilbon en le dévisageant.

-Celui qui affirme n'avoir peur de rien est un menteur, annonça alors le nain, la mine grave. Nous avons tous une peur. Mais la laisser nous paralyser n'est pas la bonne chose à faire. Pas plus que ce n'est honorable. Nous devons faire notre devoir, même face à la mort.

C'était un discours qu'il avait dû se répéter des dizaines et dizaines de fois au cours de sa vie.

-C'est votre père qui vous a appris ça ?

Le visage de Thorin se ferma mais Bilbon put voir dans ses yeux une lueur sombre flamboyer.

-Lors des mois d'hiver, il y avait beaucoup de tempêtes. Quand j'étais enfant, elles me terrorisaient. Elles étaient si fortes et si puissantes qu'on pouvait les entendre même au plus profond de la Montagne. Le tonnerre retentissait dans les grandes salles comme les cris des Valar. Elles semblaient faire vibrer la pierre, les flammes, jusqu'à la moelle de vos os. Quand j'avais peur et que je me cachais sous mes couvertures, c'est ce que je me disais. Je me disais que, même si j'avais peur, je devais être fort parce que mon peuple aurait, un jour, besoin de moi. Qu'un jour, je serai leur guide, comme les rois Thror et Thrain l'ont été avant de me transmettre leur pouvoir. Bientôt, c'est moi qui reprendrais le flambeau, alors je n'avais pas à me cacher sous les couvertures. J'imagine que j'ai pris cette idée d'autant plus à coeur, après ce qui s'est passé.

Bilbon ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes puis il repoussa son bol de ragoût.

-Smaug avait l'habitude de dire que le tonnerre qui rugissait venait des Seigneurs des Dragons. Qu'ils se battaient dans les cieux, au-dessus de nous. Mais je faisais souvent des cauchemars lors des nuits de tempête. Parfois, je rêvais que Smaug partait et qu'il me laissait seul dans le froid et le silence. Je pense que toutes les batailles du monde font pâle figure face à la solitude.

Bilbon avait toujours pensé que c'était pour ça que Smaug l'avait adopté. A cause de la solitude. Quand on reste seul pendant tellement longtemps et qu'un beau jour, un nouvel être entre dans sa vie, les choses deviennent moins froides et ennuyeuses. Tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, même les dragons.

-Mais j'imagine qu'à l'époque, ce devait être assez pénible de manquer de vous faire tuer par un dragon cracheur de feu; ajouta Bilbon.

-A l'époque ? répéta Thorin d'une voix moqueuse. Vous dites des choses fort étranges, Bilbon.

-J'ai été élevé par un dragon, rappela Bilbon en haussant les épaules. Ils ont tendance à dire ce qu'ils pensent. Sans doute parce qu'aucune personne sensée n'oserait discuter avec eux.

-Alors, nous sommes tous complètement fous, déclara Thorin en prenant sa chope. Mais nous faisons ce qui est en notre devoir.

Bilbon acquiesça et prit sa propre chope d'hydromel et ils burent à cela.

Bilbon fut réveillé par des cris lors des premières heures du troisième jour.

-Quelque chose arrive, criaient-ils. Quelque chose vient sur nous à toute vitesse.

La première chose qu'il entendit fut le vent qui devint plus fort et plus rapide, fouettant violemment les alentours puis un rugissement féroce comme une sorte d'ouragan. Quand il réussit à sortir de la tente, celle-ci manqua de le faire tomber. Puis il perçut le bruit de battements d'ailes : deux grandes ailes qui claquaient fort comme un grondement de tonnerre dont le bruit se renforce à mesure qu'il s'approche.

Bilbon espérait vraiment, du fond de son coeur, ne pas finir brûlé vif.

Les nains criaient entre eux, prenaient leurs armes, se préparaient à combattre la créature. Il était clair que ce n'était pas le moment pour prendre le thé et les biscuits qu'ils étaient censés manger à l'aube et qu'ils étaient en train de préparer.

-Bordel de merde ! gronda Dwalin, non loin de Bilbon qui entendit le nain attraper ses armes dans un cliquetis de métal. Ce foutu dragon a choisi le pire moment pour nous attaquer.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de se plaindre, Dwalin, répliqua Nori. A moins que ce dragon ne vienne juste nous faire un petit coucou.

-N'y compte pas !

Le rugissement assourdissant qui résonna alors fut si fort que Bilbon tomba à genoux. Il martelait violemment son crâne et lui brisait les tympans. L'écho revenait encore et encore dans sa tête, le martyrisant toujours un peu plus. Puis il vit la lumière, mais pas la lumière du soleil. C'était la lumière du feu.

Il incendia l'une des tentes par une grande flamme qui flamboyait comme un feu de joie. Tout ce que Bilbon pouvait faire, c'était regarder fixement cet étrange spectacle. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur des flammes rayonner près de lui. C'était étrangement envoûtant.

Il se releva, chancelant, tentant de comprendre d'où venait le battement des ailes mais vacilla, les oreilles bourdonnantes, la tête lancinante. Le dragon criait autour de lui mais il restait sourd, comme si sa tête était sous l'eau ou enfouie sous un oreiller. C'était troublant. Mais maintenant, il voyait le dragon. Il apercevait sa silhouette se déplaçant dans l'obscurité. Un long corps mince et anguleux, de grandes ailes acérées et une queue qui s'étendait indéfiniment, le dos surmonté de crêtes et d'écailles d'or rouge. Si il avait eu quelque espoir que Smaug puisse être toujours vivant, celui-ci venait de mourir. Smaug était couleur or jaune et non pas or rouge. Son corps était plus rond et sa queue plus courte. Ce dragon ressemblait plus à un serpent, long, mince et sinueux.

Et il se dirigeait vers Bilbon, plongeant comme un grand oiseau de proie en rugissant de nouveau. Le feu illumina la terre, embrasant les tentes et les arbres. Bilbon le sentait sur sa peau. Le dragon approcha, ouvrit la gueule et cracha une dernière fois. Soudain, la vision de Bilbon se rétrécit. Tout son corps fut bloqué, tous les sons, toutes les vues. Il leva les bras, ses paumes vers la créature.

-Stop ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme mais forte, plus forte que tout ce qu'il avait jamais dit avant, plus fort que le vent, le rugissement et les cris.

Cette voix lui ressemblait mais elle semblait plus... sombre en quelque sorte. Comme si elle était déformée.

-Stop ! redit-il comme si il rugissait, résonnant dans l'air.

Les flammes autour de lui s'amoindrirent, comme si on les étouffait, et un grand vent fouetta l'air, frappant ses pieds. Puis, tout devint noir.

Mais il se réveilla presque tout de suite, ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il respirait encore. Les flammes étaient éteintes.

-Ignis Aurum Probat, siffla une voix.

Mais les mots semblaient plus teintés de colère que de surprise et d'admiration. Au loin, il apercevait les faibles rayons du jour qui commençait à pointer à l'horizon. Maintenant, il distinguait clairement les contours du dragon.

-Votre nom ? demanda Bilbon à la créature. Quel est votre nom ?

-On me connaît sous de nombreux noms. Mais dans votre langue, je suis Sophos.

-Sophos, répéta Bilbon.

-Et toi, Cracheur de Feu ? interrogea Sophos.

-Je m'appelle Bilbon Sacquet. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Mon parent est mort. Je l'ai senti à travers les mers. Et plus je me rapprochais, plus je sentais l'odeur des trésors.

-Donc vous êtes ici pour voler son trésor ?

Sophos ne répondit pas.

-Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir. Son trésor est à moi maintenant et il appartient à ces gens. Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir, déclara Bilbon en s'approchant. Vous êtes sage. Vous devez sûrement savoir que deux cracheurs de feu ne peuvent se combattre. Si Smaug était votre parent, alors je le suis aussi.

-Alors, que vais-je faire ? demanda Sophos. Le monde devient de plus en plus petit et les trésors diminuent. Ces hordes de gens existent maintenant en de nombreux endroits.

-C'est peut-être vrai mais ces gens ne vous ont fait aucun mal et il n'y a aucun trésor à reprendre ici. Et si vous essayez de me le voler, je vous détruirai.

-Vous êtes bien le Fils de Smaug, convint Sophos, amusé. Et je ne me battrai pas avec mes parents.

-Alors, c'est bon ? Vous allez juste... partir comme ça ? demanda Bilbon, toujours suspect, trouvant ça trop facile.

-Les dragons n'empiètent pas sur les trésors des autres à moins que l'un d'entre nous disparaisse. Nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour nous battre les uns les autres.

Mais suffisamment pour décimer un tas de nains ? Fort heureusement, Bilbon réussit toutefois à se taire et se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Alors, vous pouvez partir en paix, dit-il en faisant un geste vers le ciel. Tant que vous ne nuisez pas à autrui.

Sophos inclina légèrement la tête avant de reculer pour se préparer à son envol.

-Je vois ce qu'il y a dans votre coeur, mon petit, annonça le dragon en déployant ses ailes. Votre douleur disparaîtra.

Puis il s'envola, fouettant l'air de ses ailes. Et maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, Bilbon se laissa tomber, en proie à un malaise et s'évanouit.


	12. Bilbon

Bilbon se réveilla, le corps endolori, la tête encore plus douloureuse que si on s'en était servi comme enclume.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en appuyant une main sur son front.

Bofur était assis à côté de lui dans l'une des tentes médicales.

-Vous avez perdu connaissance ! annonça le nain en agitant les mains avec animation. Nous avons tous cru que vous étiez partis pour les Grandes Salles de l'Attente.

-Les quoi ? marmonna Bilbon en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh rien, je vous expliquerai plus tard, promit Bofur.

-Mais le dragon est parti ?

-Le dragon est parti !

-Bien, acquiesça lentement Bilbon.

-Mais nous avons encore un petit problème.

-Ah oui ? s'exclama Bilbon en s'asseyant, les sourcils de nouveau froncés.

-Oui. Enfin, pas un vrai problème. Plutôt un malheureux concours de circonstances.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ori a eu son languir !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Et apparemment, c'est un sacré languir qu'il a.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Bilbon, perplexe.

-Il a été mal en point. Rien de grave, s'empressa de corriger le nain lorsque Bilbon commença à paniquer. Seulement une forte fièvre et des tremblements. C'est tout à fait naturel.

-Alors, c'est normal ?

-Oui, son languir est arrivé un peu en retard alors il est juste un peu plus dur, c'est tout.

-Puis-je le voir ? pria Bilbon en essayant de se détendre.

-Si vous voulez. Il vous a demandé. Si vous pouvez vous lever, il n'y a pas de problème.

-Je vais bien, répéta Bilbon en balançant ses jambes de l'autre côté du lit pour se relever. Je vais juste y aller doucement.

Bofur le prit par le coude une fois qu'il fut debout, et l'aida à sortir de la tente pour le mener à celle d'Ori. Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers lui en chemin.

-Que... comment ont-ils réagi ? demanda Bilbon en s'arrêtant.

-Eh bien... pour être honnête, ils ont un peu peur. Mais ils ne l'admettront jamais, vous savez comment sont les nains, déclara Bofur en haussant les épaules avant de sourire à Bilbon. Mais plus en bien qu'en mal. Ils chantent des chansons sur vous lorsqu'ils boivent.

-Eh bien, c'est bon signe.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait.

La tente d'Ori était bondée. Dori et Nori étaient à son chevet, armés d'eau et de serviettes tandis qu'Oin se tenait de l'autre côté de la tente en train de préparer une sorte de tisane malodorante.

Ori était assis, lourdement appuyé contre les oreillers, et semblait en pleine agonie. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués contre son visage en sueur, son regard était vitreux et sa peau blême et luisante. Lorsqu'il vit Bilbon, il réussit à esquisser un faible sourire.

-On dirait qu'il s'est enfin réveillé, dit-il d'une voix rauque et calme en toussant un peu.

-C'est toujours comme ça ? demanda Bilbon en se tournant vers Bofur, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Oui, acquiesça Bofur. C'est pire que les autres mais c'est souvent un réel délire.

-Puis-je faire quelque chose ? proposa Bilbon à Ori.

-Vous pourriez me tenir compagnie, annonça Ori en tapotant son lit. J'aime mes frères mais je dois avouer qu'ils sont une horrible compagnie.

Nori leva les yeux et ignora sa remarque mais Dori frappa le bras de son jeune frère.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es dans ton languir que je vais te permettre de te montrer grossier.

-Vous devez aller dormir de toute façon, répliqua Ori en toussant et en levant les yeux au ciel. Je sais que vous n'avez pas dormi, alors ne vous embêtez pas à me mentir. Et puis, ne vous inquiétez pas. Bilbon s'occupera de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, affirma vivement Bilbon en hochant la tête avec insistance. Si il arrive quoi que ce soit, vous serez les premiers informés.

-Allez, viens Dori. Si tu ne dors pas bientôt, tu vas avoir l'air d'un orque, enjoignit Nori en se levant.

Dori suivit son frère, à contrecoeur. Bilbon et Bofur prirent leurs places aux côtés d'Ori.

-Comment allez-vous ? demanda Bilbon.

-Eh bien, j'attends ce moment depuis des années alors j'imagine que je n'ai pas me plaindre, n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Comme si quelqu'un la martelait, répondit Ori en grimaçant tout en passant une main sur son front avant de prendre un air inquiet. Vous resterez avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Quand je m'endormirai ?

Bilbon savait que, devant ses frères, il s'efforçait de rester courageux. Il se demanda combien Ori devait souffrir en ce moment.

-Bien sûr que oui, promit le hobbit. Je ne vous quitterai pas jusqu'à ce que vous vous réveilliez.

-En espérant que j'y arrive, répliqua Ori en plaisantant avec un léger rire. J'espère que je ne vais pas me retrouver être l'âme soeur de Bombur, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître.

-C'est tout à fait compréhensible, convint Bilbon d'une voix amusée. Si vous vous retrouvez avec une personne mariée, je vous offrirai mes condoléances les plus sincères.

Ori eut un rire étouffé.

/

Ori s'endormit quelques heures plus tard et Bilbon commençait lentement à somnoler sur sa chaise lorsque Bofur revint soudainement dans la tente. Il releva la tête d'un coup et se racla la gorge.

-Bonne nouvelle, annonça le nain en faisant un geste vers l'extérieur. Vous avez un visiteur.

-Un visiteur ? répéta Bilbon en se frottant les yeux d'un air endormi.

Bofur tira le rabat de la tente, révélant le torse d'un homme trop grand pour apercevoir son visage à travers la petite ouverture.

-Euh...

-Vous allez devoir vous baisser, prévint Bofur à l'homme qui tenta d'entrer à l'intérieur de la tente, sous l'oeil décontenancé de Bilbon.

Il était grand, avec une longue barbe, un chapeau pointu et une longue robe qui tombait par terre. Ses yeux étaient aimables et son visage ouvert et amical.

-Vous devez être Bilbon Sacquet, dit-il en souriant.

-Voici Tharkûn, il a enfin reçu notre corbeau, déclara Bofur avant de prendre congé tandis que Bilbon avait un air ragaillardi. Je vais vous laisser un peu d'intimité. Mais Dwalin monte la garde devant la tente alors si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit... criez.

Bilbon attendit que Bofur soit parti pour s'adresser au nouveau venu.

-Vous êtes le magicien dont on m'a tant parlé ? demanda-t-il.

-En effet, acquiesça Tharkûn.

-Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez ainsi, avoua Bilbon en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Il n'y a pas de doute : vous êtes bel et bien un hobbit, s'exclama Tharkûn en riant, visiblement très amusé.

Bilbon ne comprit pas en quoi c'était amusant mais il ne dit rien.

-Il semblerait que vous vouliez me voir, poursuivit Tharkûn en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du lit. Je pense savoir pourquoi.

-J'aimerais en savoir plus sur... mon peuple. Les hobbits. Je ne les ai jamais vu avant, et si quelqu'un doit savoir quelque chose à propos d'eux, c'est bien un magicien.

-Oui, eh bien, je sais une ou deux choses sur les hobbits, admit Tharkûn, l'air satisfait. Mais la meilleure façon d'en savoir plus sur votre peuple, c'est de vivre avec eux.

-Vous voulez dire... aller à l'Ouest ? comprit Bilbon. Maintenant ?

-Je vais bientôt y retourner, de toute façon. Je peux vous emmener avec moi, vous aider à commencer une nouvelle vie. Vous pourriez être avec votre famille.

-Je...

Tharkûn sentit immédiatement sa réserve car il rappela :

-Vous avez de la famille là-bas, Bilbon. Des hobbits qui vous aiment et à qui vous manquez. Vous pouvez être heureux là-bas, avec votre famille.

Bilbon regarda alors le lit où la main d'Ori était dans la sienne. Elle était chaude, moite et se crispait par à-coups.

-Mais ils sont ma famille, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et je ne peux pas laisser Ori comme ça. Pas pour tous les hobbits du monde. Il a besoin de moi ici, au moins jusqu'à ce que son languir soit passé.

Et même alors, il ne savait pas si il pourrait supporter de quitter Erebor, sa maison, et les nains qui étaient devenus sa propre famille.

-Je... je ne peux pas.

-Je comprends, accorda Tharkûn en inclinant poliment la tête. Et je vais rester un moment, au cas où vous changiez d'avis. En fait, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

-Ah oui ? s'exclama Bilbon en clignant des yeux.

-On m'a dit que vous aviez affronté un dragon et que vous étiez le sauveur d'Erebor, déclara le magicien.

-Sophos, déclara Bilbon. Je suis venu pour venger Smaug. Mais même si il a voulu le voler, il reste un dragon alors je l'ai laissé partir.

-J'avoue avoir entendu un peu plus que ça, répliqua Tharkûn en levant un sourcil.

-Eh bien, avant de lui parler, j'ai réagi... comme un dragon.

-Comme un dragon ? répéta Tharkûn.

-Oui, la colère, les rugissements, les flammes, expliqua Bilbon. Comme un dragon.

-Je vois, murmura le magicien avec un regard intrigué. Et ce dragon, Sophos, il vous a laissé garder le trésor de Smaug ?

-Les dragons ne se battent pas entre eux, déclara Bilbon. Ils sont trop peu pour se chamailler sur ce genre de choses.

-Et vous considérez Sophos comme un parent ?

-J'ai été élevé par Smaug. Alors, oui, d'une certaine façon.

-Oui, j'aimerais en savoir plus à ce sujet, annonça Tharkûn.

-D'abord, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser aussi, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Bien sûr, allez-y, invita le vieil homme en agitant la main pour enjoindre Bilbon à continuer.

-Les nains, ils ont un languir, dit-il en regardant Ori avant de se tourner vers le magicien. Et un Unique. Ça a une très grande importance dans leurs vies. Est-ce que les hobbits...? Ont-ils...?

-Ils n'en ont pas, répondit Tharkûn. C'est un trait propre aux nains.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demanda Bilbon en tentant de ne pas paraître trop déçu.

-Eh bien, la chose plus évidente, bien sûr, annonça Tharkûn, le front plissé.

Bilbon pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

-Ah, vous ne connaissez que la façon dont les nains se courtisent, comprit le vieillard.

-Personne n'en connaît suffisamment sur les hobbits pour me dire quoi que ce soit, indiqua Bilbon en haussant les épaules. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient même jamais entendu parler de hobbits avant.

-Ce n'est pas parce que votre race n'a pas d'Uniques, Bilbon, que cela veut dire que les hobbits n'aiment pas pour autant. En fait, les hobbits font preuve d'une grande passion pour ce genre de choses. Il y a un grand nombre de poèmes et d'histoires d'amour dans votre culture et c'est tout aussi important pour eux que le languir chez les nains.

-Comment ça marche ?

-L'amour ? s'écria Tharkûn, visiblement incapable de l'expliquer en faisant un vague geste de la main. Eh bien... euh... c'est pareil que d'avoir un Unique, je pense. Vous rencontrez quelqu'un et... c'est un sentiment de chaleur qui s'épanouit et qui se renforce avec le temps. Parfois, cependant, l'amour s'éteint. C'est, en cela, différent d'un Unique.

-Alors, c'est comme... aimer quelqu'un ?

-Exactement, affirma Tharkûn, soulagé. Vous pouvez aimer quelqu'un mais avec le temps, cet amour peut faiblir ou, au contraire, se renforcer. On ne peut pas savoir.

-Tout cela semble vraiment compliqué, marmonna Bilbon en grimaçant. Comment sait-on qu'on aime ?

-Eh bien, on le sait, tout simplement, répondit Tharkûn après un moment.

Cela ne lui était pas d'une grande aide.


	13. Dwalin

Ori ne pouvait pas être déplacé jusqu'à ce que son languir prenne fin, non parce que ce serait dangereux mais par simple courtoisie pour son inconfort. Ainsi, alors que de nombreuses tentes furent démontées et qu'un grand nombre de soldats furent rentrés chez eux, quelques-uns restèrent encore, des gardes royaux et la Compagnie d'origine. Même Tharkûn le magicien resta. Le lendemain, il revint voir Bilbon pendant le petit déjeuner.

-Peut-être que vous ne voulez pas partir mais je pense qu'il serait utile pour vous d'en apprendre davantage sur vos pouvoirs, déclara-t-il tandis que Bilbon mangeait un bol d'avoine bouillie.

-Vous pouvez m'aider ?

-Le chef de mon Ordre est très sage et très bien informé. J'ai voulu avoir des informations sur ce genre de choses. Je lui ai envoyé un mot pour avoir quelques conseils. Nous pourrons commencer votre formation à votre retour, si vous le souhaitez.

-Je croyais que vous deviez bientôt retourner dans l'Ouest.

-Rien qui ne puisse attendre un peu plus longtemps, assura Tharkûn. Vous avez vécu seul la plus grande partie de votre vie, alors vivre d'un coup au milieu de personnes telles que les nains peut produire un énorme stress. Il est préférable que vous appreniez maintenant à vous contrôler pour ne plus avoir de petits incidents.

Bilbon était certain que le magicien faisait référence au feu de l'autre jour.

-Ça n'arrive pas souvent, déclara le hobbit. Seulement quand je suis en colère.

-Alors, nous aurons juste à apprendre comment contrôler ces réactions, dit simplement le magicien. 

/

Ori s'éveilla plus tard dans l'après-midi du deuxième jour, Bilbon somnolant doucement à côté de lui. Il s'assit dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts et souffla :

-Oh.

Il remit le livre tombé par terre sur les genoux de Bilbon qui se réveilla.

-Ori ?

Le nain se tourna vers lui. Il n'avait plus de sueurs froides ni l'oeil vitreux et semblait aller nettement mieux.

-Oh, bien sûr.

-Bien sûr quoi ? demanda Bilbon.

-Je dois..., marmonna Ori en tentant de se lever.

-Vous devez quoi ? Ori ! appela Bilbon en le prenant par le bras pour le repousser contre les oreillers. Vous pouvez à peine vous asseoir et encore moins marcher.

Ils avaient dû être bruyants car le rabat de la tente s'écarta pour laisser apparaître Dwalin qui demanda :

-Il est réveillé ?

Bilbon ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais il comprenait qu'il devait s'agir de quelque chose d'important.

-Monsieur Dwalin, haleta Ori en souriant au nain.

-Il en a fallu du temps, déclara Dwalin d'un air amusé.

Bilbon les regarda tous les deux puis se racla la gorge.

-Je pense que je vais... oui, balbutia-t-il en regardant ses pieds avant de partir. 

Dori et Nori se précipitèrent vers la tente lorsque Bilbon en sortit.

-Il est réveillé ?!

-Je ne pense pas que vous devriez y aller, conseilla Bilbon en acquiesçant. Ils ont besoin d'un moment seuls. Dwalin avait l'air très inquiet.

-Dwalin ? répéta Dori d'une voix agacée.

Bilbon haussa les épaules.

-Lui ? s'exclama Nori en laissant échapper un gémissement moqueur avant de s'affaler, dévasté. Bien sûr, il a fallu que l'Unique d'Ori soit le salaud qui me pourrit la vie chaque fois qu'il me voit.

-Tu as volé la bourse de son frère, rappela Dori.

-Eh bien, euh, je crois que je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à manger, intervint Bilbon, gêné. J'en profiterai pour me dégourdir les jambes. Où est Bombur ?

-Il cuisine dans la tente des gardes qui sont restés, indiqua Nori. Suivez l'odeur.

Bilbon n'eut pas à aller bien loin, la tente se trouvant à quelques pas. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il entra mais, à son grand étonnement, quelques chopes se levèrent vers lui.

-Bilbon ! Ravi de vous voir enfin dehors, accueillit joyeusement Bombur en agitant une cuillère. Je vais vous chercher quelque chose à manger.

Il lui tendit un bol du ragoût qu'il venait juste de terminer.

-Merci, répondit Bilbon en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Je suppose que si vous êtes enfin sorti, cela signifie qu'Ori est réveillé.

-En effet, accorda Bilbon en hochant lentement la tête.

-Alors, a-t-il un Unique ?

-Compte tenu de l'irritation de Nori, je dirais que oui.

-Alors ? demanda Bombur, amusé et curieux.

-Dwalin, annonça Bilbon en commençant à manger son repas qui se révéla être délicieux.

-Non ! Alors ça, c'est fort. Pas étonnant que Dwalin se montre toujours grincheux en sa présence, s'esclaffa le nain avant de faire une grimace. Cependant, c'est dommage.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Eh bien, j'ai perdu trois pièces d'or.

Bilbon fronça les sourcils.

-Bofur et moi avons fait un pari, expliqua le nain lorsqu'il vit la mine perdue de Bilbon. J'ai parié que l'Unique d'Ori serait l'un des scribes venus des Monts de Fer la semaine dernière.

-Et Bofur ?

-Il était certain qu'il s'agirait de quelqu'un qu'on connaissait, soupira Bombur. Ce traître va sauter de joie quand je vais lui dire.

Bilbon sourit.

/

Ils revinrent à Erebor la veille des fêtes. Pour célébrer la grande défaite du dragon Sophos. Bilbon n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agisse réellement d'une défaite alors que Sophos était parti de son plein gré. C'était plus un accord à l'amiable qu'autre chose.

Mais peu importe, la fête aurait lieu.

Bilbon le garda soigneusement pour lui, restant à table où ils voyaient les autres jeter la nourriture, boire, crier et chanter. Quand cela devint trop fort à son goût, il s'échappa pour avoir un peu d'air frais.

-On s'isole ? devina une voix près de lui qui le fit sursauter.

-Bofur, vous m'avez fait peur ! s'exclama Bilbon, une main contre le coeur.

-Vous ne profitez pas de la fête, alors ? interrogea Bofur en souriant.

-Je ne suis pas encore habitué à avoir tant de gens autour de moi, avoua Bilbon. C'est... bruyant.

-Ah, les nains sont souvent comme ça, en général, informa Bofur. Nous ne sommes pas du genre timide.

Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur et regardèrent la grande salle où la fête avait lieu.

-Ils agissent bizarrement en présence de l'autre, nota Bilbon en faisant un geste vers Ori qui souriait timidement à Dwalin, se trouvant à quelques pieds de lui.

-Oui, admit Bofur. Ce serait plus facile pour tout le monde si ils passaient la seconde.

-Pourquoi ne le font-ils pas ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Bofur en haussant les épaules.

Bilbon réfléchit un moment en les regardant avant de jeter un coup d'oeil vers Thorin.

-Peut-être pouvons-nous résoudre ce problème.

Le lendemain, il vint trouver Thorin dans son bureau. Dwalin montait la garde devant sa porte.

-Il est très occupé, prévint Dwalin, comme il le faisait toujours même si, de toute façon, il laissait toujours Bilbon entrer.

-Je sais, mais c'est important. D'ailleurs, est-ce que vous avez fait une pause depuis ce matin ?

-Je vais devoir envoyer quelqu'un lui chercher quelque chose à manger, avoua Dwalin avant de faire un signe de tête vers la porte. Allez-y.

-Merci, dit Bilbon en lui souriant avant d'entrer.

-Dwalin, pour la dernière fois, je ne veux plus entendre parler de mon incapacité à parler à Bilbon.

-Bonjour, salua Bilbon en souriant d'un air penaud.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Eh bien, il faut que je vous parle. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, déclara le hobbit en se rapprochant. Et Dwalin a envoyé quelqu'un vous chercher un repas, alors je pensais que vous pourriez prendre une pause en attendant.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Thorin d'un air inquiet en reposant ses papiers.

-Pas du tout. C'est juste que..., commença Bilbon avant d'hésiter.

-Asseyez-vous, invita Thorin en montrant le siège placé à la table.

-Oh, oui, je vous remercie, accepta Bilbon en s'installant confortablement. C'est à propos d'Ori et Dwalin.

-Quel est le problème ? questionna Thorin, le front plissé.

-Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que... eh bien, qu'ils n'osent pas...?

-Ah, comprit Thorin. Oui, ils semblent... tourner autour du pot.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Bilbon. Ils savent qu'ils sont l'Unique de l'autre.

-Parfois, il est difficile de faire le premier pas, répondit simplement le nain.

-Alors peut-être qu'on devrait les aider un peu.

-Les aider un peu ? répéta Thorin, amusé.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Bilbon. C'est bien, non ? Leur donner un petit coup de pouce ?

-Sans doute, convint Thorin après avoir réfléchi un moment. Après tout, ce sont nos amis : nous avons le droit de fouiner un peu pour leur bien.

-Oui, renchérit Bilbon. Alors... qu'allons-nous faire ?

-Il faut réfléchir, déclara Thorin. Trouver des idées pour les pousser à être sincère l'un envers l'autre.

-Devrions-nous demander aux autres d'aider, aussi ?

-Peut-être pas Dori et Nori, conseilla Thorin. Ils ne semblent pas du tout pressés que leur jeune frère se lie à son Unique.

-Sans doute parce que Dwalin ressemble... eh bien... à un meurtrier.

-Un peu, oui, admit Thorin en riant.

-Que pense Balin de tout ça ?

-Balin est ravi. Cela fait bien longtemps que Dwalin a eu son languir. Je pense qu'il est plus que content qu'il ait enfin trouvé son Unique, avoua le nain avant de faire une pause. Soit dit en passant, comment était votre conversation avec Tharkûn ?

-Bien, répondit Bilbon en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil. Très informative mais... un peu déprimante.

-Comment ça, déprimante ?

-Tous ces discours sur les Uniques et les Languirs m'ont rendu curieux, déclara Bilbon en haussant les épaules. Alors, j'ai posé quelques questions à ce sujet au magicien. 

-Et ? insista Thorin.

-Et nous n'en avons pas.

Pendant un moment, Thorin ne dit rien.

-Vous n'avez pas de...? balbutia le nain, l'air malheureux.

-Apparemment pas d'après ce que m'a dit Tharkûn. Les hobbits aiment... tout simplement. Il n'y a pas d'élu avec qui nous sommes destinés à passer notre vie. Aucune grande attirance prédisposée à la naissance. C'est une pure volonté. J'imagine que c'est bien d'une manière mais... aussi un peu triste dans un sens.

Thorin, visiblement terrassé par ces mots, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma.

-Bien, finit-il par marmonner.

-Je suppose que ce doit être étrange pour un nain de penser que les autres races n'ont pas les mêmes dispositions que vous, dit alors Bilbon. Même si certains d'entre vous n'ont pas de languir... cela fait partie de votre culture.

-Oui, eh bien, en fait...

-Mais Tharkûn dit que cela ne diminue en rien l'amour ou le lien entre partenaires. Enfin Gandalf, je pense que je devrais l'appeler Gandalf.

-Ne vous en faites pas, interrompit doucement Thorin en regardant très sérieusement Bilbon. Les nains sont connus pour être ouverts sur les relations inter-raciales, même si les autres races n'ont pas d'Unique dans leur propre culture.

-Oh oui, Bofur m'a dit quelque chose comme ça, il y a quelques semaines, se rappela Bilbon. Pensez-vous que votre Unique soit d'une autre race puisque votre languir était bizarre ?

-Je le pense, oui, avoua Thorin en le regardant toujours aussi fixement.

-J'imagine que tout le monde attend que vous le trouviez, non ? demanda Bilbon en acquiesçant. Vous êtes le Roi d'Erebor. Il est important que vous vous mariiez pour perpétuer la lignée.

-Mes neveux sont mes héritiers, informa Thorin en s'agitant. Je n'ai pas de souci à me faire de ce côté-là. Si je me marie, ce sera avec mon Unique. Peu importe le sexe... ou la race.

-Je suis sûr que vous trouverez votre Unique, assura Bilbon. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Thorin soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Mais il rit légèrement et dit :

-Oui, en effet.


	14. Unique

Tharkûn, enfin Gandalf, suggéra à Bilbon de pratiquer la méditation pour tenter de se calmer chaque matin après le réveil et chaque soir avant de se coucher. Alors, pendant un court laps de temps avant le petit-déjeuner et après le dîner, Bilbon s'asseyait dans sa chambre, fermait les yeux et prenait de grandes respirations en essayant de penser à des choses apaisantes. Comme la chaleur d'un feu de cheminée ou d'une bonne odeur de cuisine. Le bruit du tonnerre pendant un orage et l'odeur de la pluie.

Cela semblait l'aider. En tout cas, il était bien plus détendu et maîtrisait bien mieux le feu qui brûlait en lui.

En fait, depuis la semaine dernière, il ne s'était jamais senti calme et sûr de lui de toute sa vie. Non pas que cela fut jamais un vrai problème, bien sûr.

Quand il entrait dans le royaume, cependant, il restait en arrière en observant tout d'un oeil curieux à distance. Comme ça, il se sentait mieux. Il n'était toujours pas tout à fait prêt à être pleinement intégré dans la communauté. Les regards posés sur lui le mettaient encore mal à l'aise et il pouvait entendre les chuchotements à son passage.

Au moins, comme ça, il évitait un contact visuel maladroit. Mais il y avait encore les murmures. Encore et toujours.

Les sons rocailleux du khuzdul attira son attention un jour, alors qu'il marchait furtivement derrière les piliers.

-Tu as entendu la nouvelle à propos du Roi ? demanda la première voix.

-Il était temps, convint une seconde voix.

-Un sacré choix, renchérit le premier.

-Tu t'attendais à qui pour être le Compagnon du Roi ?

Le deuxième nain rit et dit quelque chose d'autre, mais Bilbon ne l'entendit pas à cause du sang qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles. Le Compagnon du Roi ? Thorin avait trouvé son Unique ?

Quelque chose se brisa douloureusement dans la poitrine de Bilbon, une petite mais subtile douleur bien pire que toutes celles qu'il avait eu avec des blessures physiques. Il s'affaissa sur le sol en s'appuyant lourdement contre le pilier de pierre.

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

Il trouva Ori dans la bibliothèque, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une surprise.

-Je dois parler à quelqu'un, dit Bilbon en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de la table.

Ori leva les yeux du parchemin sur lequel il griffonnait, surpris.

-De quoi avez-vous besoin ? demanda-t-il.

-De conseils.

-Sur quoi ?

-Je suis... amoureux. En tout cas, je pense l'être. Je ne sais pas comment on peut être sûr de ce genre de choses, déclara Bilbon qui pensait, en son for intérieur, que Gandalf ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé avec toutes ses bêtises. Je ne sais même pas si je m'en étais rendu compte.

-C'est vrai ?! s'exclama Ori avec un lumineux sourire en jetant sa plume, les éclaboussant tous deux d'encre. Oh, c'est merveilleux !

-Eh bien... oui, si vous le dites, marmonna Bilbon, pas sûr que ce soit vraiment merveilleux pour lui. Mais...

-Mais ?

-Mais ce n'est pas..., balbutia le hobbit qui ne savait pas comment s'expliquer. C'est juste que... récemment, j'ai pensé que peut-être, je devrais partir.

-Comment ça "partir" ? répéta Ori en se raidissant immédiatement.

-Pour la Comté. Pour l'Ouest, pour rejoindre mon peuple. Parfois, je... j'ai le sentiment que je n'ai pas ma place ici.

-Mais bien sûr que si ! s'écria Ori, pris de panique. Bien sûr que vous avez votre place ici ! Vous êtes un membre de la Compagnie maintenant !

-Et vous avez tous été très accueillants et gentils avec moi, admit Bilbon en soupirant. Mais vous êtes des nains. Et je suis... eh bien, je suis un hobbit. Je ne connais peut-être rien aux hobbits mais ça ne change pas ce que je suis. Gandalf m'a dit que les hobbits ne s'éloignent jamais les uns des autres. Et je pense que ce n'est pas bon pour eux. Je pense que ma place est parmi eux.

-Vous ne le savez même pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir ! Nous voulons tous que vous restiez : Thorin souhaiterait que vous restiez.

Bilbon allait demander à Ori comment il pouvait savoir ce que Thorin souhaitait mais il se rappela de sa conversation avec Bofur qui lui avait dit que les nains aimaient faire des paris entre eux. Alors, en fin de compte, cela ne le surprit pas du tout.

-Thorin doit sans doute avoir d'autres préoccupations. Je doute fort qu'il se soucie que je reste ou pas, répliqua Bilbon, irrité avant de lever une main lorsqu'Ori ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter. Ecoutez, je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de ça. Je suis venu pour avoir des conseils.

-A quel propos ? demanda Ori en soupirant, l'air fatigué.

-Eh bien, que dois-je faire ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit ma place et Gandalf pense que je devrais venir avec lui. Mais je ne veux pas partir pour toujours. J'aimerais y aller mais... j'ai peur de partir.

-Peur ? répéta Ori.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi loin avant. Je n'étais même jamais allé à Dale avant que Sophos ne vienne. Et même alors, c'était avec une armée. Que ferai-je quand je serai tout seul ?

-Vous ne serez jamais seul, Bilbon, promit Ori. Si vous partez, l'un d'entre nous pourra vous accompagner. Nous vous proposerions tous de venir avec vous sans hésiter.

-Vraiment ? demanda Bilbon.

-Bien sûr ! assura Ori en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Vous n'avez pas à faire ce voyage tout seul. Mais vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant. Pas encore. Il y a des choses... des choses qui doivent être faites. On a besoin de vous ici. Et quand vous partirez, vous devrez jurer de revenir, peu importe à quel point les autres hobbits peuvent être sympathiques. Et peu importe à quel point les nains peuvent sembler ennuyeux en comparaison.

-Qu'est-ce que que je vais faire si ils ne m'aiment pas ? songea alors Bilbon, inquiet.

-Je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse ne pas vous aimer, Bilbon, répondit Ori en souriant. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas nous chercher quelque chose à manger ? Je suis que Bombur peut aussi nous obtenir un peu de thé.

-Et pour vos...? commença Bilbon en faisant un geste vers les papiers d'Ori.

-Oh, ça peut attendre, assura Ori en prenant son coude. En ce moment, je pense que vous avez besoin qu'on vous remonte le moral, ce qui est bien plus important.

Ori conduisit Bilbon hors de la bibliothèque et ils se rendirent dans la salle de fêtes la plus proche. 

/

Tard dans la nuit, longtemps après le coucher du soleil, alors que Bilbon était assis près du feu en essayant de se concentrer sur sa respiration, il entendit un léger frappement à sa porte.

-Un instant, prévint-il en poussant un gémissement quand il dut se relever.

Il se dirigea vers la porte puis l'ouvrit sur Thorin qui se tenait debout devant lui, l'air essoufflé.

-Vous voulez partir ? dit-il pour toute salutation, visiblement furieux.

-Qui vous l'a dit ? demanda Bilbon.

-Dwalin, répondit le nain en s'invitant dans la salle.

-Evidemment, soupira Bilbon en fermant la porte.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Tout le monde ici semblait aimer les bruits de couloir. Il paniqua un instant, se demandant si Ori avait vendu la mèche mais il n'était ni stupide ni cruel et il était certain qu'il ne révélerait pas les secrets de Bilbon à toute la Montagne.

Thorin marchait de long en large, toujours aussi essoufflé, comme si il cherchait à se rendre malade.

-Ce ne serait pas pour toujours. Je ne veux pas partir définitivement. Je me plais ici. Mais parfois, j'ai l'impression que ma place n'est pas là, expliqua Bilbon. Que je n'ai pas de maison à moi.

-Ils chantent des ballades sur vous dans les salles de fête et vous pensez que vous n'avez pas votre place ici ?!

-Ce n'est pas ça, souffla Bilbon en s'asseyant au bord du lit. 

-Alors, c'est quoi ?

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire la vérité. Qu'il ne voulait pas être là quand l'Unique de Thorin serait à ses côtés parce qu'il serait... Eh bien, il ne savait pas vraiment comment décrire ce sentiment mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il souffrirait énormément.

-Je me sens seul ici, parfois, finit-il par dire. Comme si j'étais à part.

-Mais votre place est ici, insista Thorin en se rapprochant. Vous faites partie de la Montagne. Parce que...

Il s'arrêta en poussant un bruit étouffé et en faisant un vague geste vers Bilbon.

-Parce que ? répéta Bilbon.

-Parce que..., balbutia Thorin avant de soupirer. Parce que je ne pourrais pas supporter que vous nous quittiez.

-Vraiment ? demanda Bilbon, perplexe.

-Non, je ne pourrai pas, souffla Thorin en s'asseyant à côté de Bilbon. Vous êtes important. Et vous avez votre place parmi nous. Je ne... je n'ai pas été complètement honnête avec vous. Je ne voulais rien dire parce que je ne voulais pas vous forcer la main ou vous gêner, et puis quand vous avez dit que les hobbits n'avaient pas d'Unique... Je n'y avais pas pensé.

-Vous n'avez pas été honnête à propos de quoi ?

-De vous.

-Comment ça, de moi ? demanda Bilbon en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'y ai pensé après vous avoir rencontré mais je ne l'ai pas compris pendant un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que vous combattiez Sophos. Et lorsque vous vous êtes effondré, je... La pensée que quelque chose puisse vous arriver m'a paralysé. Complètement. Et alors, j'ai su.

-Su quoi ?

Thorin eut un rire silencieux et appuya sa main contre son visage.

-C'est dur de se rappeler que les choses doivent être clairement annoncées pour vous, même quand elles sont tout à fait évidentes. Tout le monde le sait.

-Tout le monde sait quoi, encore ? demanda Bilbon, quelque peu exaspéré

-Vous, Bilbon. C'est vous. Vous êtes... mon Unique. 

Durant un instant, Bilbon fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Quoi ? finit-il par dire d'une voix étranglée.

-Vous êtes mon Unique. Vous êtes celui avec qui je suis censé être pour le reste de ma vie, même si je ne suis qu'un misérable crétin comme Dwalin l'a dit. Vous êtes coincé avec moi. Alors, il est tout à fait impossible que vous partiez parce que je ne vous laisserai pas faire et même si vous partez, je vous suivrai et vous ne vous débarrasserez jamais de moi. Je dois dire qu'il serait assez problématique que le Roi d'Erebor coure à l'autre bout du monde pour vivre avec de petites gens aux grands pieds et qu'il ne revienne jamais.

-Je ne suis pas bien plus petit que vous, répliqua Bilbon en clignant des yeux.

-D'où sortez-vous cela ? demanda Thorin en arquant un sourcil.

-Alors, je suis..., balbutia Bilbon en se montrant lui-même.

-Oui, acquiesça Thorin.

-Et vous êtes..., continua Bilbon en montrant cette fois-ci Thorin.

-Oui, répéta le nain.

-Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Bilbon en se mordillant la lèvre, inquiet.

-Plutôt, oui, répondit Thorin d'une voix sarcastique. Je n'aurais rien dit si je n'en étais pas presque sûr.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ? s'exclama Bilbon en fronçant les sourcils.

Thorin eut un petit rire et poussa un grondement qui envoya une vague de chaleur dans le corps de Bilbon. Il se demanda si c'était de ça dont Gandalf lui avait parlé. La chaleur. Peut-être que Gandalf savait ce que c'était.

-Vous m'aimez ? demanda-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Gandalf m'a dit qu'avoir un Unique et être amoureux étaient deux choses différentes. Le fait que je sois votre Unique ne signifie pas que...

-Bilbon, je ne supporte pas que vous soyez hors de ma vue. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Avant de dormir, je ne pense qu'à vous. Bien sûr que je vous aime, déclara Thorin avec tant de ferveur et de sincérité que Bilbon ne savait pas vraiment comment y répondre. Bilbon ? Est-ce que vous...?

Bilbon lui donna le coup de poing le plus puissant dont il était capable.

-Aïe ! C'était pour quoi ça ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas sauter sur quelqu'un comme ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas venir un beau jour et me dire que je suis votre Unique : ça ne se fait pas !

Thorin eut la décence d'avoir l'air penaud.

-Je ne savais pas comment vous réagiriez, avoua le nain en se frottant le bras. Et je ne pensais pas que vous le prendriez bien. Je ne savais pas si vous pourriez comprendre et je voulais attendre jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que vous ayez pleinement compris le sens d'un Unique.

Bilbon le frappa à nouveau.

-Savez-vous combien... combien j'ai été bouleversé à propos de tout ça ? J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez trouvé votre Unique et j'ignorais totalement qu'il s'agissait de moi !

Il prit le bras de Thorin et s'agrippa à lui.

-Je ne pense pas que les gens seraient ravis d'apprendre que vous agressez le Roi.

Bilbon desserra son emprise sur son bras et demanda :

-Alors, que faisons-nous ?

-Réfléchissez calmement à la situation, conseilla Thorin en haussant les épaules. Si je vous forçais d'une quelconque manière, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais et un certain nombre de personnes viendraient me faire la morale.

-Qui d'autre savait ?

-Dwalin, Balin, répondit Thorin avant de s'arrêter. Bofur, Bombur, Bifur... Ori et Dori et Nori aussi... Et Oin et Gloin. Et bien sûr, Fili et Kili.

-Tout le monde le savait ? Et personne ne me l'a dit ?

-C'est moi qui leur ai demandé de ne pas vous en parler, avoua Thorin qui ne semblait même pas se sentir coupable. Je pensais devoir m'en charger moi-même.

-Je ne sais même pas quoi dire, bredouilla Bilbon.

-Vous n'avez pas à dire quoi que ce soit, assura Thorin d'une voix douce. C'est une situation étrange... en toutes circonstances. Mais, compte tenu de votre... isolement durant une grande partie de votre vie, cela ne sera pas une relation normale. Nous allons devoir y travailler.


	15. Sacquet

**Deux ans plus tard**

Les collines de la Comté n'étaient pas aussi anguleuses que la grande Montagne d'Erebor ou que les Monts Brumeux mais elles étaient tout de même sublimes... Tout était si vert. Si lumineux et si coloré. Il y avait des fleurs dont les couleurs étaient inconnues à Bilbon et le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant comme nulle part ailleurs, s'étendant à perte de vue. Et tout le monde lui ressemblait. Ils avaient tous de grands pieds, des cheveux bouclés et des ventres ronds. Leurs visages étaient roses et joyeux.

-Ils sont gentils ? demanda Bilbon, à voix basse, en se penchant sur son poney vers Gandalf.

-Je leur ai expliqué la situation, assura le magicien. Ils sont plus que ravis de pouvoir souhaiter la bienvenue au fils de Bungon Sacquet et de Belladonne Touque. Ils sont très curieux.

-D'ailleurs, si ils sont trop grossiers, je peux toujours demander à Dwalin de venir leur donner une petite leçon de politesse, proposa Ori.

Cette pensée plut, malgré lui, à Bilbon.

-Ont-ils tous les cheveux bouclés ? demanda Dwalin en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il vit des enfants courir sur les collines, ignorant complètement la suggesion d'Ori.

-Oui, répondit Gandalf.

-Je pense toujours que nous aurions dû prendre plus de gardes, grommela Dwalin en remarquant quelques regards curieux les observer par-dessus les clôtures.

-Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas emmener trop de gardes ici, soupira Bilbon. On pourrait croire que nous avons de mauvaises intentions.

-Vous êtes le Consort du Roi. Vous avez besoin de protection.

-Et c'est pourquoi vous êtes là, répliqua Bilbon. Et vous êtes parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi. Pas vrai, Ori ?

-Bien sûr, gazouilla le scribe en souriant à Dwalin.

-Ça, c'est déloyal, grimaça Dwalin.

-Mais ça marche, ajouta Bilbon en souriant.

Dwalin grogna.

Le Thain vint les accueillir à l'auberge locale.

-Bilbon Sacquet, salua le hobbit en tendant la main pour secouer vigoureusement celle de Bilbon. C'est bon de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer. Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Venez, il semblerait que vous ayez bien besoin de manger !

Gerontius était quelqu'un de gai et qui semblait penser que Bilbon était trop maigre et avait besoin de manger un peu plus.

-Goûtez les scones. Ce sont les meilleurs du Quartier Est !

À la fin de la "collation de onze heures" comme l'appelait le Thain, Bilbon se sentait plus rassasié qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie et en plus, c'est eux qui avaient insisté.

-Il est clair qu'ils ne vous ont pas assez nourri, déclara un des hobbits en lui tapotant le dos. Chaque fois que vous avez faim, vous devez manger jusqu'à ce que vous ne puissiez plus rien avaler. J'habite juste à côté du trou de vos parents, Cul de Sac. Le mien, c'est celui avec la porte jaune. N'hésitez pas à frapper si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-D'accord, je vous remercie.

-Quel grossier personnage ! murmura Ori en grognant. Dire qu'on ne vous nourrit pas assez comme si vous étiez un animal en cage.

-Ne le prenez pas trop à coeur, Ori, rassura doucement Bilbon. Les hobbits sont comme ça.

Cul de Sac était le plus grand trou d'Hobbitebourg. On l'avait dit à Bilbon un nombre incalculable de fois depuis qu'il était arrivé. C'était actuellement la propriété de Drogon Sacquet, de son épouse Primula Brandebouc et de leur petit Frodon.

Bilbon passa un long moment dans le bureau à regarder des portraits de ses parents et à inspecter le secrétaire de son père pour étudier les dessins et les plans. Il avait construit Cul de Sac pour Belladonne après leur mariage, à l'aide de sa dot. Pendant des heures, Bilbon feuilleta les pages, observa l'encre, le fusain et les petits billets écrits de la main de son père. C'était bizarre de voir quelque chose fait par quelqu'un qu'il aurait dû connaître et qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

Cela le déprimait encore plus.

A la fin de la journée, on vint frapper à la porte.

-Vous voulez venir ? Monsieur Drogon a préparé un grand dîner pour nous.

Bilbon reposa soigneusement le livre qu'il avait pris et ouvrit la porte.

-Je me demande si ces gens n'essayent pas de me faire exploser, soupira Bilbon, ce quit fit ricaner Ori.

Frodon avait une multitude de questions à poser aux nains et à Bilbon sur Erebor et leurs aventures. Il écoutait avidement leurs récits, ses pieds se balançant sous la table, une fourchette à la main.

-Vous avez vraiment vu un dragon, Monsieur Bilbon ?

-Oui, j'en ai vu.

-Et sont-ils vraiment aussi grands que les histoires le disent ? demanda Frodon, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Même encore plus. Tu fais à peine la taille d'une de leurs dents !

Dwalin éclata de rire autour de sa fourchette quand il vit Frodon écarquiller les yeux.

Ce soir-là, Bilbon écrivit à Thorin avant de se coucher pour lui dire qu'ils étaient arrivés en toute sécurité dans la Comté et qu'il avait rencontré le Thain et ses cousins.

 _Ça semble si bizarre_ , écrivit-il. _Qu'ils connaissent tout de moi et de mes parents quand je ne sais rien d'eux. Ils sont très étranges : ils sont obsédés par leurs jardins, leurs cultures et les vêtements qu'ils portent ! Tu serais très amusé de voir comment on s'habille ici. Leurs chemises et leurs pantalons tiendraient à peine un mois de voyage. Mais le Thain m'a dit que les hobbits ne voyageaient jamais très loin. La plupart ne se sont même jamais rendus à Bree. Même moi, je suis allé plus loin que ça quand je vivais seul dans la Montagne !_  
 _  
Frodon semble vouloir connaître absolument tout sur les nains et il m'a dit que son ami Samsagace aimerait en apprendre plus sur les elfes - au grand dégoût de Dwalin. Il m'a même demandé si il pourrait venir avec nous quand nous reviendrons à la Montagne dans quelques semaines.  
_  
 _J'espère que tu manges assez maintenant que Dwalin n'est plus là pour s'assurer que tu prennes tes repas. Et tu dois te rappeler de dormir. Je ne veux plus entendre parler des diverses raisons qui t'ont poussé à t'endormir sur ton trône lors d'une réunion le mois dernier._

 _Et j'espère que tu prends soin de toi, affaires du royaume ou non. Et avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte, je serai de nouveau là pour te harceler sur le surmenage dont tu fais preuve.  
_  
Il reposa sa plume et soupira. Il était tard et il ferait mieux de se coucher. Il avait beaucoup à faire avant de pouvoir retourner à Erebor et peu de temps pour tout finir. Les derniers mois s'étaient passé ainsi : vite et chargés.

La vie qu'il avait aujourd'hui ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'il avait avant la mort de Smaug et la reprise d'Erebor. Il avait été si seul et si perdu, même si il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Et maintenant... eh bien, maintenant, il était tellement entouré de gens, de vie et d'excitation que parfois, il était facile d'oublier qu'à un moment donné de sa vie, il avait été aussi isolé. Parfois, il se réveillait la nuit, apeuré, terrifié à l'idée d'être seul une fois de plus mais ce n'était rien de plus qu'un rêve et rien ne changeait.

Car, chaque fois qu'il s'était réveillé dans cet état, Thorin avait été là pour le calmer et le ramener à la réalité. Et il aimait énormément cette réalité. Il aimait absolument tout dans sa vie en ce moment. Parce qu'il n'était plus seul et qu'il ne le serait plus jamais.

Et savoir ça le rendait plus heureux que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Fin


End file.
